The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show
by Tansyheart
Summary: Yellowfang, in her retirement, has decided to start a talk-show about motherhood. She's hired Nightcloud as her crazy, often annoying co-host, and together they interview mothers, fathers, kits, and their sons. Occasionally they review books and movies. Warning: Contains dangerous amounts of hashtags, singing, and attacks. Nightcloud is a very problematic co-host. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**(Hey, y'all! Tansy here! After taking a short hiatus, I have returned to FF. My idea of writing something that had nothing to do with Warriors didn't work out so well. Had a plot, had a prologue and a chapter written, but I guess fanfiction is more my strength. Anyway, this is something I wrote during the summer. It's my first attempt at humor, but I think it's kind of funny- especially in later episodes. Basically, Yellowfang and Nightcloud do a talk show. Yellowfang is supposed to be a serious character who just wants to run a good show, while Nightcloud is just here for comic relief. All characters are from the Warriors series except for the camera-cat, Tansy. Tansy is totally original. And me. Enough of this. Enjoy the show!)**_

Episode 1: Introduction

Yellowfang stared out into the crowd of cats gathered in a large, brightly lit auditorium. "Hello!" she called, signaling for the guests to settle down. "Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud show!"

The black she-cat sitting in the red plush chair next to Yellowfang sighed heavily. "I thought we were calling it the 'Nightcloud and Yellowfang Show'. "

"Well, you stink," Yellowfang explained dismissively. "The audience is only here for me, so my name goes first."

"I hate you," Nightcloud hissed.

"I know."

Nightcloud flicked her tail in annoyance. "So our first topic will be 'Who raised the better son?'"

Yellowfang leaped to her paws, amber eyes flashing angrily. "Wait! I didn't approve of that! That's totally unfair- I didn't get to raise my son!"

"Well, then we have a winner! Me!" Nightcloud shouted joyfully.

*Audience erupts in a thunderous applause*

Yellowfang dug her claws into the wooden stage floor. "My Broken-baby is so much better than your worthless boy."

"You take that back!" Nightcloud hissed. "Breezykins is perfect!"

"My son was a Clan leader!" Yellowfang boasted.

Nightcloud laughed. "Yeah, a bad one."

"Crowfeather doesn't even love Breezepelt," Yellowfang argued. "My son had two loving parents."

"My son is better than your son!" Nightcloud screeched.

Yellowfang threw her head back in anger. "Brokenstar!"

"Breezepelt!"

"Broken-baby!"

"Breezykins!"

With a howl, Yellowfang launched herself at Nightcloud, tearing into the black she-cat with unbelievable force.

The camera-cat, a ginger she-cat named Tansy, quickly decided she needed to end the show. "Cut! Cut! Cut it out!"

_**(I've got 49 episodes pre-written, so I'll update whenever I see I've gotten a few reviews. Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't. I'm looking for ideas for new episodes, so requests are welcomed.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Gender-Blender

Nightcloud danced onto the stage, twirling around in a pink tutu. "Welcome to the Nightcloud and Yellowfang Show!"

Yellowfang followed her co-host, grumbling. "You mean the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

"Whatever," Nightcloud shrugged. "Anyway, we have a great show planned for today."

"We have a very special guest on the show to talk about her kit!" Yellowfang added.

Nightcloud nodded. "Please welcome Bluestar to the show!"

Bluestar padded onto the stage, flashing a brilliant look at the audience. "Thank you for having me."

Yellowfang sat down on her red chair. "So, Bluestar, we want to talk about your kit today."

"Do you mean my noble son, Stonefur?" Bluestar asked. "Or perhaps my perfect daughter, Mistystar, the greatest leader the Clans have ever seen?"

Nightcloud shook her head, looking perplexed. "No...we want to talk about Mosskit."

"Why do you want to talk about her? She's dead!" Bluestar reminded Nightcloud.

Yellowfang gave Bluestar an odd look. "Are you sure Mosskit's a she?"

"I'm pretty sure Mosskit's a he," Nightcloud meowed.

"Are you suggesting I don't know if my own kid's a boy or a girl?" Bluestar spat.

Yellowfang nodded. "Well...there seems to be some confusion about Mosskit's gender."

"Mosskit is a girl!" Bluestar growled.

Nightcloud shook her head. "Boy!"

"Girl!" Bluestar insisted.

"Will you two be quiet?" Yellowfang asked, sighing heavily. "We have more to talk about."

"Right," Nightcloud nodded. "Like how my Breezykins is better than Mosskit!"

"He is not!" Bluestar yowled.

"Is too!"

"BE QUIET!" Yellowfang screeched. "Besides, I think we all can agree my Broken-baby is the best."

Bluestar rolled her eyes. "You both raised horrible kits!"

"You don't get to judge us," Nightcloud hissed. "You gave your kits up! Mosskit died because of you."

"Yeah!" Yellowfang agreed. "At least I got to watch my son grow up!"

"Mosskit still turned out better than Breezepelt or Brokenstar," Bluestar growled.

Nightcloud stood up from her seat, her tail lashing angrily. "You don't even know your own kit's gender!"

"Girl!" Bluestar spat.

"Boy!" Nightcloud shrieked.

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

Bluestar leaped at Nightcloud, bowling the black she-cat over. The cats rolled around the stage in a ball of blue and black fluff, loud screeches erupting from the wad of fur.

Yellowfang sat quietly, watching the two she-cats fight. "I wish I had some popcorn," she muttered.

The camera-cat, Tansy, watched in horror for a moment before yelling, "That's it! Stop the show!"

Yellowfang stood up, sighing. "Next time on the show: One mother's hatred of her disfigured son."

Tansy gasped in anger. "I never approved Rainflower's appearance!"

"It's my show," Yellowfang mewed, shrugging. "I'll pick whoever I want to be on the show!"

At that moment, Bluestar pushed Nightcloud off of the stage. Nightcloud twisted around, opening her mouth to hurl some "interesting" words at her attacker. Tansy quickly shut off the camera before innocent kit ears would be damaged forever.

_**(A/N: Yeah...Nightcloud is weird. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'll post another episode tomorrow.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Here's the next episode. Enjoy!)**_

Episode 3: A Mother's Hatred for her Disfigured Son

Yellowfang waved to the crowd, smiling joyously. "Hi, everyone! Welcome back to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

Nightcloud bounced in her chair, barely containing her excitement. "We've got an awesome show for all of you today!"

"Yes!" Yellowfang agreed. "We've got one of the most hated mothers in all the Clans with us today."

"Please welcome Rainflower!" Nightcloud meowed cheerfully.

"Or boo," Yellowfang added. "We really don't care."

A gray she-cat stalked onto the stake, her tail lashing furiously. "That's a horrible introduction!"

"We know," Nightcloud replied. "A horrible introduction for a horrible mother."

Yellowfang sat back in her chair, relaxing. "So, Rainflower, we have some questions for you."

Rainflower sighed with obvious annoyance. "Well hurry up then! I have to get back to my darling little boy!"

"It just so happens your darling little boy is with is today," Nightcloud announced.

"Oaky?" Rainflower asked. "My little angel?"

"No," Yellowfang shook her head. "Crookedstar is here."

"What?" Rainflower gasped. "Why'd you bring him here? He's too ugly to be on TV!"

Nightcloud's eyes flashed. "Rainflower, I'm warning you. There is no baby-bashing allowed on my show!"

"It's my show!" Yellowfang yowled. Sighing, she shook her head. "But never mind...let's bring out Crookedstar!"

Crookedstar strolled proudly onto the stage, taking a seat next to his mother.

"Welcome to the show, Crookedstar!" Nightcloud meowed.

"It's great to be here today, Nightcloud," he replied.

Yellowfang smiled at her guest. "So, Crookedstar, how would you describe your relationship with Rainflower?"

"Awful!" the RiverClan leader exclaimed. "She hated me just because my jaw is crooked!"

"Tragic," Nightcloud murmured, shaking her head sadly.

"That must have been awful, Crookedstar" Yellowfang mewed. "Rainflower, your side?"

"Just look at him! He's ugly! Dumb cat should never have been leader," the she-cat muttered.

"That's it," Nightcloud hissed, standing up. "We're kicking you off the show."

"We warned you," Yellowfang added. "No baby-bashing."

Nightcloud threw a rock at Rainflower, hitting the queen in the head and knocking her unconscious.

"Well that's our show!" the black she-cat meowed happily.

"Next time we'll be talking about kits who grew up to become leaders," Yellowfang added.

"Like me!" Crookedstar squealed.

Nightcloud shook her head. "We aren't doing that topic. Brokenstar was a terrible leader."

"Don't you dare insult my Broken-baby!" Yellowfang screeched, attacking Nightcloud with outstretched claws.

Crookedstar watched the hosts fight with a fascinated expression on his face. "This is a fun show! My mom got hit in the head with a rock and two she-cats are fighting over a horrible son!"

Tansy shot the tom a strange look. "Crookedstar, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Oh."

"What will Yellowfang and Nightcloud fight about next?" Tansy asked, addressing the audience. "Keep watching for the next episode!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Kits who Became Leaders

A black cat sat back on a red plush chair, sipping a glass of sweet tea. "Welcome to the Nightcloud Show!" she meowed to the crowd of cats gathering in the dim auditorium.

Yellowfang rushed out onto the stage, looking frazzled. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Nope," Nightcloud mewed. "Don't think so."

"Why am I still doing this show?" Yellowfang sighed, sitting down on her chair.

Nightcloud shrugged and turned toward her guests. "Today's topic is 'What to do when your son isn't Breezepelt'."

"That IS NOT today's topic." Yellowfang growled.

"I didn't like what you had planned, so I changed it," Nightcloud explained.

"You can't do that!"

Nightcloud shrugged again. "Too bad. I already did."

With a loud cry, Yellowfang leaped at Nightcloud, spilling the she-cat's tea all over her black pelt.

"Stop it, ladies!" Tansy called from her spot in front of the stage, pointing to the camera. "Just start the show already!"

"Fine," Yellowfang growled. "Today's topic is 'Kits that grew up to become leaders'."

"I said I'm not doing that topic!" Nightcloud huffed, wiping tea off of her fur.

"Good. Your kit isn't a leader. My Broken-baby is!" Yellowfang boasted.

"Mom!" a voice that sounded just like Brokenstar's cried from backstage.

Yellowfang turned to look toward the voice. "Quiet, Honey. Mommy's on TV!"

"Your son is evil!" Nightcloud hissed. "He didn't deserve to be leader!"

"Stop insulting my precious little angel-kins!" Yellowfang spat.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Brokenstar called again.

"That's it!" Nightcloud yowled. "I'm ending the show!"

The black she-cat launched herself at Yellowfang, shouting insults about the ShadowClan cat's 'angel-kins.'

A ragged-looking tom padded onto the stage, staring at the fighting she-cats with an amused expression on his face. Turning to face the audience, he mewed, "That concludes today's episode of the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show. Join my mother next time as she talks about the kits who have leaders as parents."

Yellowfang and Nightcloud rolled offstage in the battle, still hurling insults at each other.

"Thanks for ending the show, Brokenstar," Tansy meowed to the tom, who was still standing on the stage.

Brokenstar nodded, glancing offstage to where his mother had just let out a blood curdling scream. "Good luck," he mewed. "You're going to need it."

Tansy turned to look at the shocked audience. "See you next time!"

_**(A/N: So we've had Brokenstar's first appearance on the show! He'll be a recurring character, and so will Breezepelt eventually. Hope you enjoyed this installment!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5:

"And now for the show that needs no introduction..." Yellowfang began, trailing off as a black she-cat slowly walked onto the stage, texting away on an IPhone obliviously.

"Nightcloud!" Yellowfang yelled. "Why aren't you ready for the show?"

"I never heard the introduction."

Yellowfang could only shake her head at her co-host's response. "Never mind. We've got a great show for you today!"

"Today's topic is 'Kits who have leaders as parents', " Nightcloud announced.

"And now I'd like to welcome everyone's favorite leader: Firestar!" Yellowfang meowed.

A ginger tom strolled onto the stage. "Thank you for having me."

Nightcloud settled onto her chair. "So, Firestar, you've got two kids, right?"

"Yes," Firestar nodded. "Squirrelflight and Leafpool."

"I hate Leafpoo," Nightcloud muttered.

"Her name is Leafpool," Yellowfang mewed, correcting the black she-cat.

"I know what her name is!" Nightcloud spat at her co-host.

Firestar groaned loudly. "Haven't you gotten over that yet? Crowfeather dumped her years ago!"

"He still loves her!" Nightcloud howled. "I know he does! I'm not psycho!"

"No one said you were psycho..." Yellowfang meowed.

"How do you know he still loves my daughter?" Firestar asked.

Nightcloud sighed, digging her claws into the armrest of her chair. "He sleep talks," she explained. "At night he's all 'Leafy-love' and 'I love you, Leafy'."

"He says all that?" Firestar gasped.

"Yes," Nightcloud replied. "You raised a tom-stealer!"

Firestar leaped to his paws, his green eyes flashing. "He loved my daughter first!"

"Your daughter's a piece of crowfood!" Nightcloud hissed.

A tabby-and-white she-cat ran up onto the stage. Angrily, the surprise guest slapped Nightcloud with a dead fish. "How dare you insult my father on this show!" she spat.

"How dare you smack me with a fish on _my_ _show!_"Nightcloud howled.

"Whose show?" Yellowfang asked, glaring at her co-host.

"I hate you for stealing my Crowy-love," Leafpool growled at Nightcloud.

Nightcloud threw her head back in anger. "I hate you!"

Leafpool swiped a paw at Nightcloud's face, raking her nose with sharp claws. Nightcloud responded by leaping onto Leafpool's back, hissing wildly.

Yellowfang stared at the fighting cats for a long moment before turning to face the crowd. "I guess I should end the show now..."

"Leafpool!" Firestar scolded. "Stop fighting this instant!"

The tabby-and-white cat ignored her father, screeching insults at Nightcloud in between blows.

"It looks like Firestar can't control his kid," Tansy meowed, hovering a paw over the power button on the camera. "Join us next week for yet another fight on the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

_**(A/N: And so we begin a recurring gag on the show: Nightcloud's hatred of Leafpool. Yep, 'Leafpoo' will definitely appear again.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: I had more time than I thought I would today. I'll probably post two episodes a day, but I might post another one later. Anyway, this is one of my favorite episodes. Hope y'all enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twitter.)**_

Episode 6

"Hello fellow Clan cats!" Yellowfang meowed, flicking her tail excitedly. "It's time for another episode of the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

Nightcloud, hunched over in her chair, muttered something quietly to herself as she tapped on her phone.

"Nightcloud, what are you doing?" Yellowfang asked, clearly unhappy that her co-host was delaying the show.

"Tweeting."

Yellowfang let out an exasperated sigh, not caring that she had no idea what 'tweeting' was. "Put your phone away and do the show!"

"Fine!" Nightcloud hissed, putting her phone on a small table next to her chair. Looking up at the audience, her eyes sparkled in excitement, just as Yellowfang's had. "Today we've got a special show for you all!"

"It's our first annual 'Mother of the Year' episode!" Yellowfang announced.

"Now trending on Twitter: #motheroftheyear!" Nightcloud meowed.

Yellowfang glared at the black she-cat. "You really need to stop that."

Nightcloud shrugged, not caring. "So who is this year's #motheroftheyear?"

"It's..." Yellowfang paused for dramatic effect. "...Ferncloud!"

"Come on up here, Ferncloud!" Nightcloud called.

A pale gray she-cat with darker flecks pads up onto the stage, looking quite please with herself.

"Welcome to the show!" Yellowfang greeted the queen.

"Thank you," Ferncloud mewed. "But I couldn't have done it without my kits!"

"How many do you have?" Nightcloud asked.

"Oh, no..." Yellowfang groaned, clearly not wanting their guest to list all of her many kits.

Ferncloud tipped her head to one side. "Well...there's Spidykins and Shrewypoo and Holly-baby and Larchy-sweet and Birchylurchy and Foxy-soxy and Icey-love..."

"Dang, girl, you've got a lot of kits!" Nightcloud gasped.

Ferncloud nodded. "I love my kits!"

"I bet I love my kit more than you love yours," the black she-cat boasted.

"Impossible," Ferncloud argued.

"I love Breezepelt more than any mother has ever loved their kit!"

Ferncloud's usually gentle eyes flashed with indignation. "No! I love Spidy and Shrewy and and Holly and..."

"AH!" Nightcloud screeched, leaping at Ferncloud, knocking the queen off of her paws.

Yellowfang blinked in shock, moving out of the way to make room for the fighting queens. "Well, I think this concludes our first, and hopefully last, 'Mother of the Year' episode!"

"Join us next week to see Nightcloud fight a monkey!" Tansy announced, about to hit the power button on her camera.

"I should have been #motheroftheyear!" Nightcloud screeched, just has the camera shut off.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Here's the next episode. Disclaimer: I don't own Twitter or Fruit Ninja.)**_

Episode 7: "I Raised a Murderer!"

Yellowfang strolled onto the stage and sat down in her red chair, watching the crowd of cats in the audience find their seats. "Hi again!" she called. "Can you guess what it's time for?"

A ferocious hiss sounded from the chair next to Yellowfang's. A black cat was hitting the screen of her phone angrily. "I hate this game!" Nightcloud growled. "Fruit Ninja is impossible!"

"Nightcloud!" Yellowfang scolded. "You're supposed to announce what it's time for."

"Oh..." Nightcloud mewed, setting her phone down on a small table and casting a sheepish glance at her co-host. "It's time for the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

Yellowfang nodded. "So I'm sure you all loved last week's episode, 'Mother of the Year', so this week we have a guest who is definitely not mother of the year material!"

"This week's topic is 'I raised a murderer'!" Nightcloud announced.

"Please welcome Brindleface to the show!"

Brindleface walked onto the stage, sitting in a chair across from Nightcloud and Yellowfang. "Thank you."

"Hey, guess what's trending on Twitter," Nightcloud mewed, looking at her phone again. "#ashfurisamurderer!"

"What?" Brindleface gasped. "How could this happen to me? I raised him so well!"

Yellowfang gave her guest a sympathetic glance. "I feel so sorry for you, Brindleface. Can you please talk about your son for us?"

"Well," Brindleface began. "as a kit he was such a good boy. Very kind to his sister, too. I always thought he'd be a lovely warrior."

"And look how well that turned out," Nightcloud meowed sarcastically.

"Be quiet, Nightcloud," Yellowfang ordered. Turning back to Brindleface, she asked, "What do you think was the turning point in Ashfur's development?"

"I died when he was only an apprentice. He was distraught. My poor baby..." Brindleface trailed off, wiping a tear from her eye.

Yellowfang nodded. "So how do you feel about Squirrelflight?"

Fire sparked in the queen's eyes. "SQUIRRELFLIGHT MUST DIE!"

"OMG, I am so tweeting that!" Nightcloud mewed, grabbing her phone.

"Nightcloud, you give me headaches," Yellowfang muttered. "Brindleface, why do you feel that way about Squirrelflight?"

"She chose the son of the villain who murdered me over my son!" Brindleface explained. "That piece of crowfood!"

Nightcloud nodded. "I always thought Squirrel and Bramble were the perfect couple!"

"THEN YOU MUST DIE, TOO!" Brindleface screeched, leaping at Nightcloud with unsheathed claws. "DIE, YOU WINDCLAN SCUM!"

"Now trending on Twitter!" Nightcloud gasped, trying to defend herself against the bitter queen, "#imgettingbeatenupbybrindleface!"

"Stop with those dumb hashtags!" Yellowfang growled.

Nightcloud and Brindleface stopped fighting each other, staring at Yellowfang a moment before attacking the old she-cat.

Tansy hurried on stage, holding her camera. "That's it for this episode, folks! Tune in next time and see Yellowfang learn how to use hashtags!"

Yellowfang hurled some choice words at her attackers, causing Tansy to hit the power button before the scene got to graphic for young kits. "Got to go! See you next time!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Dear pnut9282- warriors have phones because they now have working thumbs. and tv. and twitter. Apparently, they are living in a very sophisticated and technologically advanced StarClan. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twitter or IPhones or Ashfoot's immortality.)**_

Episode 8: "I love my son. Why doesn't he love his?"

"And now for the show that everyone's talking about on Twitter..." Nightcloud began, standing in a spotlight in the dark stage.

A gray she-cat raced onto the stage, waving her paws madly at Tansy to fix the lighting issues. Glaring at her co-host, Yellowfang hissed, "They are not! Just let me introduce the show!"

Nightcloud sighed. "But I want to introduce it today!"

"Fine! But do it already!"

The stage lit up as the rest of the lights turned on. Bother she-cats moved back to their red chairs, Nightcloud setting her bright pink IPhone on the table next to her chair. "Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show! Today's topic is 'I love my son. Why doesn't he love his?'"

Yellowfang nodded, relieved the show would now run as planned. "We've got a very special guest on the show today."

"She's the WindClan deputy that's really old," Nightcloud meowed.

A thin, very elderly gray cat hobbled onto the stage. "Why you little whippersnapper! Back when I was a kit..."

"That's nice, Ashfoot," Yellowfang mewed, cutting her off.

"We aren't here to talk about how old you are," Nightcloud said. "We're here to talk about your son and his family problems."

"You mean Crowy-poo?" Ashfoot asked sweetly.

"Yes," Yellowfang replied. "It's obvious that you love Crowfeather dearly. Why doesn't he love his own son?"

"Because he's a horrible mate!" Nightcloud spat viciously.

Ashfoot glared at the black she-cat. "You'll have to speak up, dear. I can't hear you INSULT MY SON!"

"It's okay, Ashfoot. She won't do that again," Yellowfang soothed. "Please just tell us about Crowfeather."

"He still loves that little ThunderClan she-cat," Ashfoot began. "Crowykins thinks she's the bee's knees."

"I have no idea what that means..." Nightcloud mewed.

Yellowfang glanced at her co-host. "Crowfeather still loves Leafpool."

"Oh, I know that!" Nightcloud meowed, her voice rising to a yowl. "I hate him for it! How dare he still like her!"

"Don't insult my son again!" Ashfoot hissed, unsheathing her claws.

Nightcloud ignored the elderly deputy. "He doesn't love my Breezykins! Crowfeather is nothing but a worthless piece of crowfood!"

Ashfoot let out an unholy screech, and launched herself at the black she-cat. Unfortunately, due to her age, she fell and landed on the stage floor with a crash.

"Ashfoot?" Yellowfang meowed, concerned for her guest and the lawsuit that may follow. "Are you alright?"

"Back in my day..." the frail she-cat croaked.

Yellowfang sighed with relief. "Yeah, you're alright."

Nightcloud bounced up and down in her chair. "Now trending on Twitter: #ashfootfallsontv!"

"What's Twitter?" Ashfoot mewed, struggling to sit up. "What's TV? When I was a young warrior..."

"StarClan, take her already!" Yellowfang cried.

Tansy moved in front of her camera, ready to end the show. "That's all for today, cats. Tune in next time to see Ashfoot learn how to watch TV!"

Nightcloud pushed her way in front of Tansy. "It's trending on Twitter! #ancientdeputies #nightcloudisawesome!


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N: Episode 9! Yellowfang and Nightcloud decide to review a book, but things don't go according to plan. Apparently somebody *glances at Yellowfang* doesn't like fun.)**_

Episode 9: How to Murder Your Clan Leader

Yellowfang climbed in her red chair, holding a thick book in one paw. She set the book down on the table next to her chair, and turned to face the crowd. "It's that time again! Another excellent episode of the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

Nightcloud, who had already been sitting in her chair playing with her phone, suddenly hissed angrily.

"Nightcloud!" Yellowfang growled, sending her co-host a warning.

"Sorry," the black she-cat muttered. "I can't figure this thing out."

"Whatever," Yellowfang mewed, shaking her head. "Anyway, we have a new topic for today's show."

Nightcloud nodded excitedly. "We're doing our first book review! #nightcloudlovestoreadtwilight"

"You do mean the fifth installment of the New Prophecy, right?" Yellowfang asked.

"Yes," Nightcloud replied. "What did you think I meant?"

Yellowfang shrugged. "Never mind. Today we will be reviewing the book How to Murder Your Clan Leader by Tigerstar!"

Nightcloud lifted the book off of the table and held it up for the audience to see. "I thought the plot was exciting, though the parts with the kittypet were just annoying. Who gets beat by a kittypet?"

"It's obvious Tigerstar didn't think his plan all the way through," Yellowfang added. "He never actually murdered his Clan leader."

"This book is a complete fail!" Nightcloud exclaimed. "Two paws down!"

Yellowfang nodded. "For once, I agree with Nightcloud."

"Yay! #nightyandyellowyarebesties" Nightcloud mewed, jumping up and down happily.

"Don't call me 'Yellowy'!" Yellowfang hissed at her co-host.

Nightcloud cast Yellowfang a sly glance. "Whatever you say...Yellowy."

"I told you not to call me that!" Yellowfang screeched, leaping out of her chair and jumping onto her co-host, knocking Nightcloud off of her chair. The two she-cats rolled around the stage, locked in battle, though Nightcloud didn't fight too seriously. She was too busy laughing hysterically.

"Stop!" Tansy cried, running up on the stage to separate the hosts. "You two were on the same page a second ago! Let's go back to that!"

Nightcloud looked up at the camera-cat, still laughing. "#yellowydoesntlikefun!"

"Yeah..." Tansy sighed, walking back to camera. "I'm stopping the show now. I can't take anymore hashtags!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: The 10th episode! This is a good one- Yellowfang and Nightcloud decide which mother is the worst: Rainflower or Millie. Disclaimer: I do not own Twitter or Blossomfall's bitterness.)**_

Episode 10: "I treat my disabled daughter better than my other kits"

"Guess who learned how to use Twitter!" Yellowfang announced, hurrying on to the stage and wasting no time beginning the show.

Nightcloud followed her co-host more slowly, rolling her eyes. "Not you!"

Yellowfang cast an annoyed glance at the black she-cat. "Hush, you. I thought it would be a good lead-in."

"It wasn't," Nightcloud meowed. She turned to face the audience. "So here's yet another episode of the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

"We have a special guest on the show today!" Yellowfang meowed, settling down in her chair.

Nightcloud swallowed nervously. "Um...Yellowfang," she began carefully, "Briarlight couldn't make it."

"WHAT?" Yellowfang gasped. "How will we do the show, then?"

"Millie came," Nightcloud replied. "She's going to be our guest."

"Fine, I guess," Yellowfang sighed. "If she's all we have."

A silver tabby padded onto the stage. "That isn't very nice," she meowed.

"I'm sorry," Yellowfang said, not sounding sorry at all.

Nightcloud adjusted herself in her chair. "So, Millie, care to talk about your kits?"

Millie's eyes lit up as she began her speech. "Briarlight is just the best kit in the whole wide world. She's beautiful and funny and sweet and charming and lovable and..."

"Millie," Yellowfang interrupted, "you have three kits."

"Yeah, but who wants to hear about the other two?" Millie asked, shrugging.

A tortoiseshell she-cat ran up onto the stage, lashing her tail furiously. "You did not just say that!"

Nightcloud looked delighted at the prospect of a surprise guest. "Blossomfall, tell us about your relationship with Millie."

"She only cares about Briarlight," Blossomfall wailed. "She doesn't like me or Bumblestripe at all!"

"You selfish kit!" Millie yowled. "Your sister is injured. You should be taking care of her and not complaining all the time! You are self-centered, conceited, self-absorbed..."

"Millie," Yellowfang warned, "there is no baby-bashing on this show. If you can't say anything nice about Blossomfall, we're kicking you off the show."

Millie thought for a long moment. "Um..."

"Mom!" Blossomfall cried.

"I'm sorry," Millie said. "I literally have nothing to say."

Blossomfall suddenly leaped at her mother, tearing into the tabby with outstretched claws. Millie angrily knocked her daughter to the ground, shouting about how perfect Briarlight is and how horrible Blossomfall is, while the hosts watched in horror.

Nightcloud was first to regain her composure. "This, folks, is what happens when a mother puts her disabled kit over her others."

"She's still a better mother than Rainflower," Yellowfang muttered.

"OMG, you're so right," gasped Nightcloud. "Now trending on Twitter: #millieisbetterthanrainflower"

"One episode!" Yellowfang cried with exasperation. "You can't go one episode without a hashtag!"

"Hashtags are fun!" Nightcloud mewed. "#yellowyhatesfun"

"I told you not to call me that!" Yellowfang screeched, throwing herself at Nightcloud and starting a new fight.

Tansy, in awe of the four fighting cats on stage, hurriedly pushed the off button on her camera. Realizing the battles were getting out of hand, she grabbed her phone and called the police for backup. The audience continued to watch until the police arrived and cheered as Millie was led away in pawcuffs.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Rose of the Gorge- I usually just use cats from the OS, but if you could give me a bit of detail on your cats (make sure they're either a parent or a child with parent issues) then I might be able to use them or make them audience members.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twitter)**_

Episode 11: "My deaf son got taken by a hawk!"

Two cats strolled onto the well-lit stage, taking their seats in two red chairs. The gray cat smiled brightly, as if she had big news to share with the audience.

"And now for the most watched show on ClanTV, the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" Yellowfang announced, holding up a banner reading 'Most Watched Show'.

Nightcloud, who was more interested in her phone than her show's award, looked up at the audience. "Guess what's also trending on Twitter? #nightcloudisawesome"

Yellowfang cast her co-host and annoyed glare. "You are so full of yourself."

"Whatevs," Nightcloud mewed, not caring. "Anyway, this week we have another mother of a disabled kit."

"Let's all give a warm round of applause for Speckletail!" Yellowfang said, clapping her paws.

An elderly tabby cat padded onto the stage, looking confused. "What am I doing here again?" she asked.

"You're on the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show," Nightcloud explained. "The most watched show on ClanTV!"

Speckletail tipped her head to one side. "What's TV?"

Yellowfang gave her guest a strange look. "It's what you watch movies and stuff on."

"Oh, you mean one of those fancy magic moving picture boxes!" Speckletail exclaimed, suddenly understanding.

"Yeah," Nightcloud muttered under her breath, "that's what we meant."

"So, Speckletail," Yellowfang began, "tell us what it was like raising a deaf kit."

"It was hard," Speckletail mewed. "Fireheart didn't think Snowkit could have been a warrior. He said my baby wouldn't be able to learn right."

"That must have been tough," Nightcloud murmured sympathetically.

"One day Snowkit was just playing outside, like little kits should," Speckletail continued, her eyes tearing up, "when a hawk got him!"

Yellowfang handed Speckletail a box of tissues. "Oh, you poor cat."

Nightcloud heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that never happened to my baby!"

"Don't rub it in!" Speckletail cried.

"My little boy grew up and became the best warrior in all the Clans!" Nightcloud went on, ignoring her guest.

"Stop!" Speckletail begged. "Please!"

Nightcloud continued to ignore the tabby, who was growing more and more upset. "Breezykins is just super special! He's mommy's little sweetheart!"

Speckletail could take Nightcloud's boasting no more. With a screech, she leaped at the black she-cat, tearing into her with all the force of an angry mother.

"I always knew Nightcloud be would be attacked for all that boasting," Yellowfang meowed. "Besides, my son is way better than her son!"

"#imgettingbeatenupbyaqueenagain" Nightcloud yowled, defending herself against the furious and grief-stricken Speckletail.

"You provoked her," Yellowfang meowed coldly, watching her co-host struggle.

"#endtheshowbeforeidie!" Nightcloud cried helplessly.

Yellowfang raised her eyes, as if a grand thought had struck her. "Well, now there's an idea!"

Tansy, realizing Yellowfang was not going to end the show herself, quickly shut off the camera to help Nightcloud before Speckletail managed to seriously injure the WindClan cat.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N: WARING: AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TLH. Icefeather: Breezepelt did not kill Hollyleaf, Hawkfrost did. Breezepelt is a traitor, but he isn't a murderer. He attempted murder (Poppyfrost's in TFA), but he failed, just like Ashfur did. Anyway, there were a lot of mothers I could have chosen for that episode because many characters in the series are murderers. I could have just have easily chosen Leopardfoot, mother of Tigerstar.)**_

Episode 12: "My kits were stolen by ShadowClan!"

"And now for the show that promotes healthy living..." Yellowfang began, taking a dramatic pause.

"Cooking with Nightcloud!" Nightcloud finished, glancing mischievously at her co-host.

"Nightcloud!" Yellowfang hissed, "stick to the script!"

The black she-cat heaved an exasperated sigh. "That's not fun, though."

"Why do I even bother?" Yellowfang asked, not needing an answer. Moving on, she turned to face her audience. "It's time for the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

"We have an extra special topic for the show today," Nightcloud meowed, reading off a piece of paper that appeared to be a rough script for the episode. "It's 'My kits were stolen by ShadowClan'."

"You are not insulting my son on this show!" Yellowfang spat, apparently not having read the script beforehand either.

"It's in the script," Nightcloud meowed smugly. "Frostfur is our special guest today!"

The audience erupted in a loud cheer as the white she-cat padded onto the stage.

Yellowfang nodded at her guest. "Welcome to the show, Frostfur."

"It's great to be here today."

"So Frostfur," Nightcloud began, "your kits were stolen by ShadowClan, right?"

"Yes," Frostfur nodded. "I had just gone to get a piece of freshkill, but when I got back to the nursery, my precious babies were gone!"

Yellowfang shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "I'm sure Brokenstar wasn't going to hurt them..."

"Hush, Yellowfang," Nightcloud hissed. "Frostfur, wasn't your medicine cat murdered by same cat who stole the kits?"

Frostfur nodded. "Yes, she was. I think Spottedleaf was murdered to distract us while Clawface stole my children."

"Brokenstar really is a good boy..." Yellowfang mewed, looking away from Frostfur.

"Be quiet, Yellowfang!" Nightcloud spat. "Tell us, Frostfur, how did you get your kits back?"

"Little Firepaw and Yellowfang found them."

Nightcloud gasped in shock, staring at her co-host. "Yellowfang? You saved the kits?"

"Yes," Yellowfang nodded, relieved that she no longer needed to defend her son. "I did."

"YIPPEE!" Nightcloud cheered. "#yellowyisahero!"

"She really is!" Frostfur meowed happily.

Nightcloud bounced off her chair. "Party time!" she yowled.

"No parties on the show!" Yellowfang meowed angrily.

Nightcloud waved at Tansy, signaling the camera-cat to start playing the black she-cat's favorite music. Suddenly the auditorium was filled with the noise of Justin Bieber songs.

Frostfur and Nightcloud twirled around the stage, throwing confetti and singing loudly. "Baby, baby, baby, oh!"

"NO!" Yellowfang screeched, trying to attack the dancing cats. Nightcloud and Frostfur grabbed Yellowfang by her paws and spun her around, sending the now dizzy host offstage.

Nightcloud danced into the center of the stage, standing in a spotlight. Tansy lowered a microphone down to her, as it appeared she had something she wanted to say.

"#yellowyhatesfun #nightcloudisawesome #jbisawesomesauce" Nightcloud sang into the microphone.

Tansy, realizing there was no stopping the crazy dancing cats, turned the camera off and joined them, inviting the audience to join in and they danced until every cat was too tired to move and they all fell asleep with the music still blaring.

_**(So Nightcloud was the one to be annoyed with her co-host in this episode. Poor Yellowfang. At least she'll get to talk to her son on the next episode. Then we can all find out if he really is a 'good boy'.)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: Snowstripe- yes, yes it will. Brokenstar and Breezepelt are very important to the show. Disclaimer: I don't own Twitter or Brokenstar's political views.)**_

Episode 13: Son Interview, part 1

Nightcloud danced onto the stage, singing loudly. "If I was your girlfriend I'd never let you go. Crowy, I'd take you places you'd never been before..."

"Okay, new rule," Yellowfang growled, following her co-host. "No singing Justin Bieber songs on my show!"

"You are no fun," Nightcloud huffed, sitting in her chair.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "This isn't supposed to be a fun show!"

"So that's why our ratings our down!" Nightcloud exclaimed.

"Don't make me hurt you before the show starts!" Yellowfang hissed.

Tansy sighed loudly, pointing to her camera, which was clearly on. "Guys, I'm already filming."

"Oh, no!" Yellowfang cried, climbing into her chair. She took a deep breath before starting. "Well...welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

"We've got a horrible show for you all today!" Nightcloud announced. "We're interviewing Brokenstar!"

A ragged-looking tabby walked onto the stage, his eyes wide with hurt. "Mom! That mean WindClan cat insulted me!"

"It's okay, sweetheart," Yellowfang meowed. "She won't do that again."

Nightcloud nodded her head. "Yeah, I will. Now Brokenstar, tell the audience why you're evil."

"I'm not evil!" Brokenstar said with indignation. "I'm just a great politician."

"That's my boy!" Yellowfang mewed proudly.

Nightcloud ignored Yellowfang's outburst. "You murdered kits. How does that make you a great politician?"

Brokenstar's eyes gleamed ominously. "They were weak," he explained, as if that justified his actions. "Only the strongest should survive!"

"Doesn't my little boy have great ideas?" Yellowfang asked.

Nightcloud threw her paws in the air. "That's it!" she yowled. "I can't do this show!"

"You'll do the show if I have to force you!" Brokenstar threatened.

"Nope," Nightcloud spat. "I refuse!"

Brokenstar unsheathed his long claws and leaped at Nightcloud, bowling her and her chair over.

"Go Broken-baby!" Yellowfang cheered.

"Don't cheer for him!" Nightcloud gasped, trying to fight the much stronger Brokenstar.

"Broken-kitty's number one!" Yellowfang shouted, ignoring her co-host's predicament.

Nightcloud broke away from her attacker, running around the stage with Brokenstar in hot pursuit. "Now trending on Twitter," she yowled, "#brokenstarisevil #yellowyisanutlog #helpmeplease #imgoingtodie!"

Tansy hurriedly turned off her camera, and raced onto the stage to help poor Nightcloud while Yellowfang continued to cheer for her deranged son.

_**(So Brokenstar was on this episode. Three guesses as to who's on the next one. You shouldn't need them. Episode 14 will be up later!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**(A/N: If you guessed Breezepelt would be the guest, you were right! Not that it was that hard to figure out...)**_

Episode 14: Son Interview, part 2

Nightcloud waltzed onto the stage, climbing into her red chair. Not waiting for Yellowfang, she meowed, "Today on the Nightcloud Show- my Breezykins!"

Yellowfang ran onto the stage, looking furious. She stood right in front of Nightcloud's chair, fuming. "Do you have any respect for proper talk show etiquette?"

"My baby's on the show today," Nightcloud hissed. "Scooch over, Grandma!"

The gray she-cat turned toward her own chair. "Another episode of the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show. Hooray..." she mumbled.

Breezepelt, who'd been waiting back stage, padded out, flashing the audience a radiant smile.

Nightcloud waited for her son to take his seat before beginning the interview. "So, Breezy-love, who's your favorite mother?" she asked, batting her eyes sweetly.

"Mom!" Breezepelt groaned, slumping in his chair. "Don't call me that!"

"I love you, too, Punkin!" Nightcloud meowed, obvious pretending her son had said something else.

"I thought this was supposed to be a serious interview," Breezepelt meowed, glaring at his mother.

Yellowfang glanced at her guest, nodding. "It was," she growled.

"So, Sweetheart," Nightcloud continued, "tell the audience how great you are!"

Breezepelt straightened up, looking a bit more interested. "Well, I am pretty awesome."

"You sure are!" Nightcloud agreed. "WindClan's best warrior!"

Yellowfang shook her head, sighing heavily. "So Breezepelt," she meowed, "I'm only going to ask one question. Who's your favorite singer?"

"The same as my mother's," the black tom replied.

Yellowfang's eyes widened in horror. "No!" she gasped.

Breezpelt stood up, padding to the front of the stage, preparing to sing. "As long as you love me..."

Nightcloud jumped up, hurrying to stand beside her son and sing with him. "We could be denless, we could be starving, we could be attacked by ShadowClan!"

"You both are driving me insane!" Yellowfang cried.

She slid out of her chair and stalked toward Nightcloud, hitting her co-host with a fierce blow. Nightcloud turned to hit Yellowfang back, but the gray she-cat knocked her over, holding the black she-cat down.

"Breezykins, help me!" Nightcloud yowled.

Breezepelt began to walk toward the side of the stage, ready to leave. "Yeah...not going to happen."

Nightcloud struggled underneath Yellowfang. "#breezyisthebestkitever #nightcloudlovesjb #breezyloveshismommy"

Tansy shook her head. "Nightcloud...I have literally nothing to say right now..."

_**(Who can guess who the next guest will be? I'll give you a clue: the cat has multiple children, though only two were alive at the end of TLH. The cat's mate is/was a villain.)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N: Wow, a lot of you guessed the guest correctly. Goldenflower is the answer! To Contrary- sorry, the hashtags are here to stay. **_

_**On another note, this week is Thanksgiving week, so I will be quite busy. I may not have time to post new episodes everyday like I've been doing. I wouldn't expect any new episodes until next week. If I do find time to update, it will be a happy surprise. In the meantime, if you have not read any of my other stores, I would recommend 'Feathers and Leaves' (how Crowfeather's life would have altered had Feathertail not died) or 'The Trouble with Rain' (Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine, has a litter of kits, and one doesn't exactly fit it). Both are finished, so they'd keep you busy in my absence.)**_

Episode 15: "My Kits' Father is Tigerstar!"

"Welcome to another fabulous installment of the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" Yellowfang meowed from her chair, watching the crowd of cats in the audience find their seats.

"It's not that fabulous," Nightcloud muttered. "Breezepelt isn't on this episode!"

Yellowfang glanced at her co-host. "After last week's episode, I'm not sure he'll be on any other episode!"

"You're mean!" Nightcloud hissed. "Anyway, today's topic is 'My Kits' Father is Tigerstar'!"

Yellowfang nodded enthusiastically. "I'd like to welcome Goldenflower to the show!"

A golden she-cat padded onto the stage, glancing shyly at the large audience. "Thank you."

Nightcloud studied her newly painted hot pink claws. "So, Goldenflower," she meowed, sounding bored, "what did you see in Tigerstar?"

Goldenflower thought for a moment before answering. "He's so brave, strong , courageous, and CUTE!"

"There is nothing cute about evil!" Yellowfang meowed, flicking her tail.

Nightcloud sent Yellowfang an odd look. "You think Brokenstar is cute!"

"Broken-baby isn't evil!" Yellowfang meowed, defending her son.

"If you believe that, I don't know what to tell you," Nightcloud mewed, shaking her head.

Goldenflower interrupted the bickering hosts. "Um...isn't this show supposed to be about me?"

"Yes, it is," Yellowfang replied. "Excuse Nightcloud. Tell me about your kits!"

"Tawnypelt is just the sweetest thing! And Bramblestar is so noble and heroic!" Goldenflower meowed proudly.

Nightcloud glanced up at Goldenflower, confusing brimming in her green eyes. "Didn't he once almost murder Firestar?"

"My son would never do such a terrible thing!" Goldenflower gasped. "He's the best kit in the whole world!"

"You're so wrong!" Nightcloud hissed, leaping to her paws. "Breezepelt is!"

Goldenflower shook her head. "Bramblestar!"

"Breezepelt!"

"Bramby-baby!"

"Breezy-muffin!"

Goldenflower, thoroughly insulted, let out a screech before launching herself at Nightcloud.

Yellowfang stared at the fighting cats, shaking her head in bewilderment. "And I wonder why I ever thought this show was a good idea..."

Nightcloud broke away from Goldenflower and climbed to the top of her chair, watching Goldenflower with hostile eyes. "#whydoialwaysgetattackedbyqueens #frostfuristheonlynicequeen #nokitisasawesomeasmykit!"

"Oh, for the love of rabbits!" Yellowfang howled, covering her ears with her paws. "Cut it out!"

"#nightcloudshashtagsareawesome #yellowyhatesfun"

Yellowfang, not being able to handle any more hashtags, screamed and ran off the stage, leaving Tansy to deal with the hashtag-obsessed Nightcloud and her angry guest.

"Um..." Tansy mewed, getting ready to turn off her camera, "I think I'll end the show now. Tune in next week for another _interesting_ episode of the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

_**(Guess the next guest: I have five kits, though only four are living. My mate's death was one of the saddest in the series (okay, that should totally give it away). Next episode will be posted later today.)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: "My Mate Died Without Meeting the Kits!"

Yellowfang and Nightcloud were settled in their chairs. Yellowfang, who'd been at the set early, was reading a newspaper. The old gray cat was completely unaware of Tansy waving her paws, trying to signal the start of the show.

"And now for the show that brings parents and kits closer together..." Nightcloud began, reading a script that clearly read "Episode 17."

At the black she-cat's introduction, Yellowfang jerked her head up, finally aware that the show had started and that Nightcloud had introduced the wrong episode. "Not today, it doesn't!"

"What do you mean?" Nightcloud mewed, studying her script. "I thought this was the episode where-"

"You picked up the wrong script!" Yellowfang meowed. "Today's topic is 'My Mate Died Without Meeting the Kits'!"

Nightcloud looked down, embarrassed by her mistake. "So I guess we won't be bringing parents and kits closer together today..."

Yellowfang shook her head. "No, not really...Let's all welcome Graystripe to the show!"

A gray tom padded onto the stage, looking slightly disgruntled. "Am I really only the second tom you've interviewed on this show?"

"We interviewed our sons..." Yellowfang mewed, confused.

"I mean toms that actually matter!"

Nightcloud threw her script Graystripe. "Watch it, you!"

"Calm down, Nightcloud," Yellowfang warned. "So, Graystripe, tell us about Silverstream."

Graystripe shifted in his chair. "She was the love of my life. There will never be another she-cat like her!"

An angry yowl sounded from offstage. "Hey, mister, don't make me comer out there!"

Graystripe sent an apologetic look in the direction of the voice. "Sorry, Milliekins."

Nightcloud stifled a laugh. "Why don't you tell us about how Silverstream died."

"She died in childbirth. I don't know what went wrong..." the tom trailed off.

"That's so sad!" Yellowfang mewed. "And you tried to raise your kits by yourself?"

Graystripe nodded. "Yes. I even moved to RiverClan to raise them."

"Such a great father!" Nightcloud sighed.

A different voice yowled from back stage, "He only cares about Feathertail and Stormfur!"

Graystripe sent another apologetic look backstage. "Sorry, Blossom-baby."

Nightcloud gave Graystripe a curious look. "Graystripe, did you treat your first litter better than your second?"

"...maybe?" Graystripe mewed, shrugging sheepishly. "But Feathertail looked so much like her mother!"

Millie, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall marched angrily onto the stage, dragging Briarlight along with them.

Briarlight slid herself in front of Graystripe's chair. "What about me?"

Graystripe shrugged. "You don't look like Silverstream."

Millie, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall all launch themselves at Graystripe, knocking him and his chair over backwards.

"I knew you liked her better than me!" Millie screeched.

Yellowfang turned to face Nightcloud. "A four cat battle. I think that's the biggest we've had."

Briarlight watched the fighting cats longingly. "I'd join the fight if I could."

Nightcloud shook her head, watching the fight with amusement. "#graystripecantmoveon #millieisangry #poorlittlebriarlight"

"I'm really getting tired of these hashtags!" Yellowfang hissed at her co-host.

Briarlight laughed. "You just aren't up with the times! #hashtagsarefun #iliketalkinglikethis"

Yellowfang stared at Briarlight for a moment, then glanced at Nightcloud. "I think I'll just be going now..." she meowed, running toward the exit.

Tansy sighed loudly and walked up the steps of the stage. "I guess that will be it for this show. Tune in next time to see if Nightcloud can go one episode without using hashtags!"

Nightcloud shoved herself in front of Tansy. "#thatwillneverhappen"

_**(A/N: Good job if you guessed Graystripe! There will be two guests on the next episode- a mother and son who are in need of some "bonding time".)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**(A/N: Hey y'all, I'm back! Here's the next episode. If you guessed Leafpool and Jayfeather, you were right!**_

_**Blizzard- that's the point. The hashtags are supposed to be annoying. Nightcloud's supposed to be annoying.)**_

Episode 17: Mother/Son Bonding

The stage lit up with twinkling yellow lights, with spotlights over two cats sitting in red chairs.

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" the gray cat meowed cheerfully.

Nightcloud, not paying attention, was looking at two different scripts, one labeled 'Episode 16' and the other labeled 'Episode 17'. "Is this the episode where we bring parents and children closer together?" she asked, remembering her mistake from the last episode.

"It is, Nightcloud!" Yellowfang replied. "Today we have two special guests: Leafpool and Jayfeather!"

A tabby-and-white she-cat and a gray tom padded onto the stage, sitting in chairs facing the hosts. "Thank you so much for having us," Leafpool meowed.

Nightcloud glared at the guest. "I hate you!" she hissed.

"I hate you more!" Leafpool responded, digging her claws into the chair.

Jayfeather groaned loudly. "Please don't start a fight on live TV!"

"Jayfeather," Yellowfang meowed, "that happens on every episode."

Nightcloud shook her head madly, trying to focus on the show. "So today I want to have the two of you talk about your relationship."

"Leafpool gave me up so she could remain a medicine cat!" Jayfeather spat. "Talk about selfish!"

"I'm not selfish!" Leafpool growled. "I thought it was for the best."

"Letting Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and me grow up in a lie was not for the best!" Jayfeather hissed, lashing his tail furiously.

Yellowfang nodded wisely. "Leafpool, your son has a point. Your decision to give your kits up did seem kind of selfish."

"You did the exact same thing!" Leafpool reminded the host.

Nightcloud rolled her eyes, obviously not caring about what the show was supposed to be about. "I still hate you."

"Crowfeather still loves me!" Leafpool mewed tauntingly.

"Tom-stealer!" Nightcloud yowled.

"Maggot-heart!"

Nightcloud's eyes widened. "Oh, you did not just go there, sister!"

"Please don't start a fight!" Yellowfang begged.

"Justin Bieber gave me an autographed mouse!" Leafpool spat, trying to make Nightcloud even more jealous.

"That tears it!" the black she-cat howled, launching herself at Leafpool.

The tabby she-cat hurled insults at her attacker. Jayfeather's eye's widened in horror as he listened to the she-cats say things that would scar little kits' ears. "Mom!" he yowled.

Nightcloud continued to fight Leafpool, spitting a string of hashtags as she fought. "#ihateleafpool #jbdoesnnotlikeherbetter #crowykinsismine"

"I can talk in hashtags, too!" Leafpool screeched.

Jayfeather sighed, holding a paw to his now aching head. "Oh, please don't! For the love of StarClan..."

"#jbwantsmetobehiskittypet #crowylovesleafy #crowyxleafyforeva!" Leafpool howled, ignoring her son's pleading.

Yellowfang, realizing the fight was not going to end anytime soon, turned so the tom. "So, Jayfeather, want to go get coffee?"

"Sure," he mewed, and the two cats walked off the stage, leaving Nightcloud and Leafpool for Tansy to deal with. Instead of breaking up the fight, the camera-cat turned off the camera and hurried to join Yellowfang and Nightcloud, leaving the audience to watch the fight.

_**(Guess the next guest- I loved a cat, then loved again when I lost the first. I have two kits.) I tried making that difficult, but I failed...oh well.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: "My Mate Died Right After I Told Her I Loved Her!"

"And now for the greatest show ever made..." Yellowfang began dramatically.

Nightcloud looked up, shocked. "Oh, are our ratings back up?"

"Yeah," Yellowfang meowed. "Apparently our last episode was a big hit."

"So do we have another fantastic episode today?" Nightcloud asked.

"We sure do!" Yellowfang mewed, turning to face the audience. "Today on the Yellowfang and Nightcloud show: 'My Mate Died Right after I Told Her I Loved Her!'"

"No way!" Nightcloud gasped. "We got Berrynose on the show? He is so cute!"

A cream-colored tom padded onto the stage proudly, holding his head high. "Thank you. All the she-cats find me attractive. It's just one of my many charms."

Yellowfang gave the tom a skeptical look. "Sure...you aren't the least bit self-confident, are you?"

Berrynose shrugged. "Well, when you're as awesome as I am..."

Nightcloud shifted in her chair. "So, Berrynose, tell us about poor Honeyfern."

"She was the one cat I loved with all my heart," Berrynose began. "Dumb snake had to go and ruin everything! I had just told her how much I loved her..."

"That's so sad," Yellowfang murmured.

Nightcloud nodded. "You fell in love with her sister, Poppyfrost, after that?"

Berrynose bit his lip, looking down at the ground. "Well…"

A shrill voice yowled from backstage, "I knew you loved her more than me!"

Berrynose gave the hosts a sheepish glance. "I'll be in the fox's den tonight, won't I?"

"Yep," Yellowfang mewed unsympathetically.

Nightcloud batted her eyes sweetly. "Berrynose, you don't think you could ever love me, do you?"

The tom studied her for a long moment. "Um…you ARE very pretty…"

The shrill voice sounded again. "That's it, Buster! No fresh-kill for you tonight!"

"Shut it, Poppyfrost!" Nightcloud yelled, casting an annoyed look offstage.

"Be nice, Nightcloud," Yellowfang reprimanded her co-host.

The black she-cat ignored the gray she-cat. "#berrythinksimpretty #idsodumpcrowyforberry"

"Those are awesome hashtags!" Berrynose exclaimed.

"No!" Yellowfang cried. "Berrynose, don't encourage her!"

The cream-colored tom smiled at Nightcloud. "#hashtagsarefun #nightcloudisawesome #poppyissomadatme"

"#whocaresaboutpoppy #imallberryneeds #yellowyisjbsnumber1fan," Nightcloud replied.

Yellowfang shook her head madly. "Okay, two things: 1. That third one is completely off-topic. 2. I AM NOT!"

Nightcloud ignored Yellowfang, stepping off of her chair. Berrynose leaped off of his and padded next to her. The two cats walked offstage, tails entwined. The sound of Poppyfrost yelling backstage could be heard all the way in the back of the auditorium.

Yellowfang, realizing the show was over, padded to the front of the stage. "That's all for this week. Next we we're going to interview-"

A loud crash backstage interrupted the gray she-cat. Not finishing her sentence, Yellowfang ran offstage to deal with the fighting cats. Tansy shut off her camera and followed Yellowfang, leaving the audience alone and confused.

Epilogue: After Poppyfrost pushed Nightcloud into the snack table, knocking it over and spilling food everywhere, she was forced to clean it all up. Berrynose used this opportunity to leave the studio and take Nightcloud on a date. When Poppyfrost was finally able to leave, she was raging mad. Berrynose has not been seen since.

_**(A/N: The next episode will be a book review. The book is another how-to book that failed miserably.)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**(A/N: Starborn Destiny- where did I mess up? Where should it have been Jayfeather?)**_

Episode 19: Getting Over Your Ex

Yellowfang strolled onto the the stage, wearing a pair of glasses and looking rather scholarly. Holding a book in her paws, she meowed, "Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

"Where we tear families apart!" Nightcloud finished her co-host's introduction.

"That isn't what we do!" Yellowfang gasped.

Nightcloud gave Yellowfang a confused look. "Then why do our guests get attacked by family members while they're on the show?"

"Good question," Yellowfang mewed, pondering for a moment. "I don't know."

The black she-cat shrugged and turned to the audience. "So today we are going to do something a bit different."

Yellowfang nodded excitedly. "It's our second book review!"

"Today we are going to review the book Getting Over Your Ex by Ashfur," Nightcloud announced.

The gray she-cat held the book she was holding up so everybody could see it. "A supposedly heartwarming meant to help cats as they move on from heartbreaking relationships."

"The book starts off well," Nightcloud continued, "but then Ashfur begins to ramble. He just talks about how angry he is at Squirrelflight."

Yellowfang nodded. "Instead of getting over his ex, Ashfur went crazy and tried to murder her kits!"

"So he obviously couldn't take his own advice," Nightcloud meowed. "What a fail!"

"Don't waste your time reading this," Yellowfang said. "It may have been the worst book I have ever read!"

Nightcloud took the book from Yellowfang. "Although, it _does_ make good kindling for a fire."

Yellowfang gave her co-host a strange look. "Nightcloud...we don't like fire."

"I do!" Nightcloud mewed happily, taking a bright pink lighter out from the seat cushions. With a gleam in her green eyes, she lit the book on fire. "Look at the pretty colors!"

"Everyone vacate the building!" Yellowfang yowled, pulling the fire alarm on the side of the stage.

As the audience scrambled to escape the building before the fire spread, Nightcloud continued to watch her book burn. "#ilovefire #itssowarmandcozy #breezyshouldcuddlewithmommybythefire"

"Nightcloud get out of here!" Yellowfang screeched as she fled the building as the flames grew larger.

Nightcloud just sat in her chair, watching the fire spread across the stage. "#yellowyhatesfun #firesarefun #ashfurwroteabadbook"

Tansy, in a hurry to get out of the auditorium, grabbed Nightcloud and hauled her out of the building. Nightcloud cackled madly as Tansy dragged her across town and dumped her outside a building with a sign that read "Insane Cat Asylum."

**_(A/N: The next guest has two kits. Her mate is the savior of ThunderClan. Oops. I hope that doesn't give it away. :) )_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**(A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I posted a chapter of Tansy's story by mistake. I deleted it, so here's the correct Episode 20.**_

_**Yeah...you all figured out who the guest was. Y'all must be geniuses. I've no idea how you figured it out. *sarcasm* Disclaimer: I do not own Twitter, the line "Headaches! You give me headaches!" (Drake and Josh), or Nightcloud's insanity.) **_

Episode 20: A Mother's Woes

"Hello, viewers!" Nightcloud meowed loudly, not caring that Yellowfang was not yet ready for the show. "Guess who has two million followers on Twitter!"

Yellowfang padded onto the stage, looking angrily at her co-host. "How do _you_ have two million followers?"

"Because #nightcloudisawesome" Nightcloud mewed, as if that explained everything.

"Well, you're conceited anyway," Yellowfang said, rolling her eyes.

Nightcloud shrugged. "Whatever. So what's today's topic?"

"You didn't look at the script?" Yellowfang asked in disbelief.

Nightcloud looked down sheepishly. "No..."

"Why do I even bother?" Yellowfang sighed, shaking her head. Regaining her composure, she meowed, "Today's topic is: A Mother's Woes. Our guest is Sandstorm!"

"It's good to be here," the ginger she-cat said as she walked onto the stage, sitting in a green chair opposite the hosts.

Yellowfang gave Sandstorm a skeptical look. "You'll change your mind by the end of the show."

"So, Sandy, if I can call you that," Nightcloud began, "tell me what is up with those kits of yours!"

"Don't call me that!" Sandstorm growled. "And what do you mean 'What is up with those kits'?"

Nightcloud sighed, as if the answer was obvious. "Well, one goes off on a long journey without telling you, and one has kits with a tom from WindClan, then she gave them to the other, who lied to her mate about them...Sandstorm, I'm really questioning your parenting style."

"Squirrelflight is...free-spirited," Sandstorm meowed carefully. "She doesn't always think before leaping into action. And Leafpool...I have nothing to say about her. I was so disappointed when I found out about the kits. And she dragged her poor sister into her mess!"

Yellowfang nodded, understanding. "So you would say Squirrelfight is a better daughter than Leafpool?"

"Well, yes!" Sandstorm said. "Squirrelflight is very loyal to her sister and her Clan, and she turned out to be an excellent warrior. Leafpool couldn't even take responsibility for her actions. That is NOT how I raised her."

"I'm not exactly fond of her, either," Nightcloud meowed.

Sandstorm flashed the black she-cat and angry glance. "Now, listen here! I can say whatever I want about my daughters. You don't get to complain about them!"

"I'll say whatever I want!" Nightcloud hissed. "I hate Leafpoo!"

"I warned you..." Sandstorm spat, launching herself at Nightcloud.

Yellowfang sighed heavily, worn out from another tiresome episode. "Nightcloud never learns...she really should just be quiet."

Nightcloud, defending herself against the ginger queen, hurled a fury of hashtags at her attacker, "#ihateleafpoo #sandyisameaniehead #jbhatesleafpootoo #breezykinsisluckyimhismommy"

Yellowfang threw her paws in the air and cried, "Headaches! You give me headaches!"

"#headachesarefun" Nightcloud mewed gleefully, dodging Sandstorm's blows.

Tansy suddenly stopped filming. She ran on stage and grabbed Nightcloud and again dragged her to the "Cat Insane Asylum", this time telling the Medicine Cats to lock her up for good.

Yellowfang glanced at the audience. "Well, I guess that's the show. Nightcloud is crazy and thinks headaches are fun. I, on the other hand, do not think they are fun, so I'm going to go lay down for a while. Have a good day!"

_**(A/N: The topic for the next episode is "Love is Blind". Can you guess who the guest will be? Will Nightcloud have escaped the Insane Asylum?)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**(A/N: Hey, y'all! If you haven't notice yet, I've deleted the former Chapter 20 and added the correct one. I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize I posted the wrong thing. It's gone now. Episode 20 is up!)**_

Episode 21: Love is Blind

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" Yellowfang meowed happily. "Sadly, Nightcloud is not able to be with us today as she's been committed to a mental institution."

"But I escaped!" a black she-cat announced as she hurried onto the stage. "The show must go on!"

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes worriedly. "I could do the show without you. You should really go back. Do you want Tansy to take you?"

Nightcloud shook her head angrily. "The show must go on!"

"Why are you even on this show?" Yellowfang sighed, shaking her head in confusion.

"I'm here to provide comic relief!"

Yellowfang stared at her co-host. "Or headaches...but moving on! Today's topic is: Love is Blind!"

"Please welcome Cloudtail to the show!" Nightcloud meowed as a white tom padded onto the stage.

Cloudtail shot the crazy host a fearful look. "I'm...so happy to be here," he finally meowed.

Yellowfang shifted in her seat, preparing for her interview. "So, Cloudtail, tell us about Brightheart's 'accident'."

"Well," Cloudtail began, "when Bluestar refused to make any warriors except for me, she and Swiftpaw wanted to do something brave to show they could be warriors, so they went to see what was bothering the Clan. Dogs ended up killing Swiftpaw and Brightheart had half her face ripped off!"

"That sounds horrible!" Nightcloud gasped.

Cloudtail nodded. "It was! Then Bluestar named her 'Lostface.' I was so thankful when Firestar renamed her when he became leader."

Yellowfang nodded thoughtfully. "So we brought you here today to talk about how love is blind. What does Brightheart look like now that she only has half a face?"

Cloudtail handed a family portrait to Yellowfang and Nightcloud, smiling proudly.

"THAT'S YOUR MATE?!" Nightcloud howled in shock. "SHE'S HIDEOUS!"

"Don't say that about my darling!" Cloudtail said defensively, taking the portrait back.

"She's the ugliest cat I've ever seen!" Nightcloud continued. "How could you ever have kits with her?!"

Yellowfang sent her co-host a warning look. "Nightcloud, be quiet!"

Nightcloud ignored her warning. "Seriously, this is one ugly cat! I would never love anyone who looks like that!"

The queen was taken off-guard when Cloudtail suddenly launched himself at her. He bowled her over, raking her black pelt with his claws.

Yellowfang did nothing to stop the brutal attack. "Nightcloud is the dumbest cat I have EVER met."

The black she-cat still didn't see what she did wrong. "#brightheartisugly #imsopretty #cloudtailneedstogrowup #nightcloudisawesome"

"_Cloudtail _needs to grow up?" Yellowfang asked sarcastically. "You're the one who insulted his mate!"

"#whyamiattackedineveryshow?" Nightcloud wailed.

Tansy, padding onto the stage to end the show, gave Nightcloud a mad look. "If you don't know why, no one's going to tell you."

"That's it for this show!" Yellowfang meowed as Tansy separated the fighting cats. "Who will Nightcloud insult next? Stay tuned for the next episode!"

_**(A/N: The next topic is "I'm jealous of my sister!" Who could that be?)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**(A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting everyone to think it's Ivypool. That was a good guess, but nope! It's Poppyfrost. I guess there's quite a few sibling rivalries in the series. Blossomfall was a good guess, as well.)**_

Episode 22: "I'm Jealous of my Sister!"

Yellowfang strolled onto the stage, looking at the crowd of cats gathering in the auditorium. "Welcome to the show that makes all the other shows feel inferior!"

"Except for _Catta_ _Indiana_!" Nightcloud meowed. "I love that show! Shows about cats who live a double life and sing a lot are awesome!"

"Are you an apprentice?" Yellowfang asked her co-host. "Only apprentices watch Catalodean!"

"Whatever," Nightcloud muttered. She turned to the audience. "So today's topic is: I'm Jealous of my Sister!"

"Our special guest is...Poppyfrost!" Yellowfang announced.

A tortoiseshell cat walked onto the stage. "Thank you. I'm glad you didn't ask Berrynose to come with. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"What are you talking about?" Nightcloud asked. "My date with him was amazing! He took me scuba diving and-"

"So you're a little jealous of Honeyfern, right?" Yellowfang meowed quickly, cutting Nightcloud off.

Poppyfrost nodded, turning to face the gray she-cat. "Berrynose loves her more than me. I know he does. I think he only took me for his mate because I remind him of her."

"He acts like he likes you," Nightcloud pointed out.

"He doesn't love me the way he loves Honeyfern."

Yellowfang shook her head slowly. "That is really sad, Poppyfrost."

"Not for me!" Nightcloud mewed excitedly. "If Berrynose dumps her, then I can date him!"

"You already are!" Poppyfrost cried.

Nightcloud blinked. "Oh yeah...I forgot. What can I say? He's so cute, strong, brave, handsome..."

Poppyfrost stood up, lashing her tail madly. "That's it. I don't care if I break another snack table. I am going to murder you once and for all!"

"#poppyispossesive" Nightcloud meowed, taunting the she-cat. "#berryisasawesomeasjb #iloveberryboy"

" You. Are. Crazy." Yellowfang muttered.

"#berryforever #imgoingtostealberryfrompoppy #queenslikebeatingmeup"

Poppyfrost unsheathed her claws. "Oh, I'm not going to just beat you up. I'm going to-"

"And that's all we have time for today!" Tansy meowed, hurrying onto the stage. She pushed herself between the two she-cats. "Tune in next week to see if Nightcloud's still alive!"

_**(A/N: The next topic is: ShadowClan Mothers. Here's a hint: one is the host. Who's the other?)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**(A/N: Wow, you all guessed Yellowfang would be one! How on earth did you figure that out? :) )**_

Episode 23: ShadowClan Mothers

Yellowfang and Nightcloud sat in their red chairs, reviewing their scripts before the start of the show. When Tansy started filming, Yellowfang pointed to Nightcloud, allowing her to welcome everyone.

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Night Show! The show with all the lovely hashtags and evil cats who beat me up!" the black she-cat meowed loudly.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes, wishing that her co-host would stick to the script for once. "Maybe they wouldn't beat you up if you just kept quiet."

"But that's no fun!" Nightcloud whined.

"Some cats never learn," the gray she-cat sighed, turning to the audience. "Today's topic is: ShadowClan Mothers. Tawnypelt is our guest!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat waltzed onto the stage, wearing a t-shirt with pictures of Flametail, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt on it. "I just love talking about my kits!"

Nightcloud glanced at her script, deciding to skip the first question and make up her own. "Didn't you daughter accuse Jayfeather of murder?"

"I'm sure she was just confused," Tawnypelt mewed. "Flamykin's death was an accident."

The black she-cat's eyes suddenly widened, realizing something. "Hey, Yellowfang! Weren't you a ShadowClan mother, too?"

"...yes?" Yellowfang muttered, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"OMG!" Nightcloud gasped. "We should totally see who the better ShadowClan mother is!"

Tawnypelt shrugged. "It's obviously me. Yellowfang broke the warrior code and had to give her kit up!"

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes, offended. "My son never accused anyone of murder!"

"He accused _you_ of murder!" Tawnypelt cried. "And he actually did murder cats!"

"Well...my son was a Clan leader!" Yellowfang cried, desperately looking for something good to say about her son.

"A horrible one!" Tawnypelt reminded her.

Yellowfang stood up in her chair, arching her back and unsheathing her claws. "My son is not horrible!"

Tawnypelt unsheathed her claws, not about to let Yellowfang win the argument. "Brokenstar is a maggot-hearted fox dung-smelling carrion-eating kittypet!"

"You take that back!" Yellowfang screeched.

"No!" Tawnypelt spat. "You know it's true!"

Yellowfang, furious, launched herself at the tortoiseshell she-cat, knocking her off the chair.

Nightcloud watched from her chair, an amused expression on her face. "Yay! I'm not being attacked in this episode! #nightcloudisawesome #yellowyannoystawny #yellowyraisedabadson" she meowed happily.

A ragged-looking tom padded onto the stage, flashing a look at Nightcloud. "I'd attack you for that last hashtag, but I think I have bigger problems..." he mewed, casting a look at his mother, who was still locked in battle with Tawnypelt.

Yellowfang and Tawnypelt rolled off the side of the stage in their fight, and began battling in the aisle.

"Your mother is psycho," Nightcloud meowed to Brokenstar.

The tom just sighed. "I know...I know..."

_**(A/N: Nightcloud didn't offend anyone! It's a miracle! The next topic is "My sister hates my mate")**_


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: "My Sister Hates my Mate!"

Nightcloud sat alone on the brightly lit stage. In her paws was a large book with a picture of her face on it. Without waiting for Yellowfang to come on stage, the black she-cat began the show. "Today on the Nightcloud Show, we'll be reviewing the book Nightcloud's Awesomesauce Parenting Skills, a book written by yours truly!"

Yellowfang hurried onto the stage, looking aggravated. "We are absolutely not reviewing your book on this show!"

"But it made the Middleofnowhereville Bestsellers List!" Nightcloud exclaimed.

"How many copies do you have to sell to make the Middleofnowhereville Bestsellers List?" Yellowfang asked.

"Two!" Nightcloud announced proudly.

Yellowfang raised her eyes, not believing anyone would waste their money on her co-host's book. "Okay...I don't even want to know who in their right mind would buy a copy of that book."

"Justin Bieber bought one!" Nightcloud meowed.

Tansy sighed loudly. "We're wasting camera time, ladies!"

"Oh, yes," Yellowfang nodded, turning away from Nightcloud. "Well, today's topic is: My Sister Hates my Mate!"

"Please welcome Snowfur to the show!" the black she-cat meowed as Snowfur padded onto the stage.

"I bought a copy of your book, Nightcloud," the white queen said.

"Yay!" Nightcloud cheered. "Three copies sold worldwide!"

"Why...?" Yellowfang asked, confused. Shaking her head to clear it, the gray cat turned to her guest. "So, Snowfur, tell us why Bluestar hates Thistleclaw."

"She think's he's evil!" Snowfur cried.

Nightcloud nodded seriously. "Has he been known to be cruel?"

"No, of course not!" the white she-cat said. "He's just the sweetest tom in the whole wide world! Bluestar's just jealous that I got a better mate than she did."

"Did you just Thistleclaw is the sweetest tom in the world?" Nightcloud asked, narrowing her eyes and unsheathing her claws.

Yellowfang, realizing what was going to happen, groaned loudly. "Oh, no..."

"Yes!" Snowfur replied, missing Nightcloud's obvious warning. "Thistlykitty is just so sweet!"

"Breezy-muffin is the sweetest tom in the whole wide world!" the black she-cat growled, lashing her tail.

Snowfur shook her head, finally realizing there would be an argument. "No! Thistleclaw is!"

"Breezepelt!"

"Thistleclaw!"

"Breezy-baby!"

"Thistlypoo!"

Nightcloud, having enough of the back-and-forth arguing, launched herself at her guest, forming a ball of gray fluff as the black cat and the white cat tumbled around the stage wildly.

"snowfurdoesntknowanything #breezyissweeterthanthistle #noonesaysanyoneissweeterthanmybaby" Nightcloud screeched.

Yellowfang, finally at her wit's end with Nightcloud's offensive behavior and constantly angering the guests, scolded her co-host furiously. "Nightcloud, you should not have started an argument with Snowfur!"

"#butshessowrong" the black she-cat whined, still locked in battle.

"I don't care! I'm tired of your shenanigans," Yellowfang hissed. "You need to apologize to all the queens you've insulted and do something nice for them!"

Nightcloud blinked, her green eye's widening as she realized Yellowfang was serious. "You mean I have to come for a solution all by myself for a problem I created all by myself?! Well that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Yellowfang meowed coldly. "Just do it."

The black she-cat sighed, breaking away from Snowfur. "#nightcloudissorry #illbuyallthequeensjbcds

"You do that," Yellowfang growled, stalking off the stage.

**_(A/N: The next episode it the 25th! Yay! The topic is "One Big Family Reunion". Who could possible be on the show? Hint: there will be more than one guest.)_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**(A/N: I was asked by Scarrletclaw to write Getting Over Your Ex by Ashfur. I am pleased to announce that I have written it as a one- shot and I will be posting it as soon as I post this episode.)**_

Episode 25: One Big Family Reunion

The auditorium was lit up even more than usual. Above the hosts' chairs hung a banner that read "25th Episode Celebration." Yellowfang and Nightcloud sat in their chairs, looking even more excited than usual.

"And now for Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show 25th Episode Spectacular..." Yellowfang began dramatically.

Nightcloud finished her co-host's introduction, acting more serious than usual. "We'd like to extend our paws to our viewers in gratitude for bringing our show this far!"

"With special thanks to Tansy, our incredible camera-cat, director, and paycheck signer for her constant support!" Yellowfang added. "We couldn't do this show without you!"

"Today we have a very special topic," Nightcloud meowed, having actually read the script beforehand for once. "Because this is a family show, we thought in honor of our 25th episode we would have a whole family as our guests!"

Yellowfang nodded. "Please welcome Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Leafpool, and Crowfeather to the show!"

The group of cats padded onto the stage, Jayfeather looking as grumpy as usual. "Why am I here?" he asked grouchily. "I've already been on once and Mom's been on twice!"

Nightcloud replied to the gray tom. "This is our topic today: One Big Family Reunion!"

Hollyleaf slouched in a green chair, upset. "I don't want to be here! I hate Leafpool for what she did to us!"

"Sweetheart, don't talk about your mother like that!" Crowfeather reprimanded his daughter gently.

"Don't you dare call me "sweetheart!" Hollyleaf spat at her father. "Only Brambleclaw is allowed to call me that!"

Leafpool put a paw on the black she-cat's shoulder. "Hollykins, be nice. Crowfeather is trying to be a good father."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hollyleaf snapped, wiggling away from her mother.

Lionblaze, oblivious to his sister's issues, stared at the camera in Tansy's paws. "So I'm on TV?" he asked.

Yellowfang nodded. "Yes, you are!"

"Cool!" he said, waving at the camera. "Hi, Cindy! I'm on TV!"

Jayfeather, still grumpy, sighed loudly. "Can I go now?"

Crowfeather shook his head. "Not yet. We're still on the show!"

"If Jayfeather wants to leave, he can," Hollyleaf growled at her father. "You have no right to tell him otherwise!"

"Listen to your father!" Leafpool meowed.

"I hate you all!" Hollyleaf cried. Angrily, she launched herself at Crowfeather. Jayfeather joined in the fight, helping his sister. Leafpool fought alongside Crowfeather. Lionblaze, still oblivious, was still waving at Cinderheart through the camera.

"Wow..." Nightcloud mewed, staring at the fighting cats.

Yellowfang nodded. "This is the biggest fight we've ever had..."

"And I didn't cause it!" the black she-cat said happily.

"I think I'll end the show before somebody gets hurt," Yellowfang decided.

Nightcloud shook her head madly. "Wait! You can't end the show yet!"

"Why not?"

"#crowyisfightingwithhiskitsthatarentmybreezy #ilovemycrowykins #leafpoocangodieinahole" Nightcloud meowed.

"Are you done?" Yellowfang asked patiently.

"Yep!" her co-host said. "You can end the show now!"

Before Yellowfang had a chance to end the show, the four fighting cats rolled off stage and into the control panel, knocking out the power in the auditorium. The building went dark and the crowd started to panic, but the fight continued.

Tansy ended up calling the SWAT team to come and separate the four. There was extensive damage done to the stage. Crowfeather and Hollyleaf were blamed for the damage and were forced to fix it together as punishment.

_**(A/N: The next topic is: My Mate Lied about our kits!)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_(A/N: Okay, I was reading through comments, and I think I need to make a couple of things clear. I DO NOT hate Ashfur. In fact, he's one of my favorite characters. I know he's not a murderer. No, I do not think he's innocent, either. He did attempt four murders, so he's not perfect, like _****somebody ****_seems to think. I do feel sorry for him, however. I think he took the break-up a little too hard and let his anger stay bottled up inside him until he exploded, but I do not think he's evil Good people do bad things. Good fictitious cats do bad things. That doesn't mean they're evil, just not perfect. Another thing, I do support SquirrelxBramble. I did not like SquirrelxAsh. He just wasn't right for her. Besides, Bramblestar is my all time favorite character. He is _****not****_ his father. I realize Tigerstar was evil and did murder Brindleface, but Bramblestar is not his father. He is completely different, except for his looks. Got that? Good.)_**

Episode 26: "My Mate Lied about our kits!"

Nightcloud sat in her chair, reading glasses perched on her pink nose. In her paws was a thick, old book and on the stage behind was a huge British flag.

"It's time for Nightcloud's History Show!" the black she-cat announced, balancing the dusty, worn out book on her lap. "Today we will be discussing King Henry VIII of England!"

Yellowfang walked onto the stage, surprise brimming in her eyes. "WHAT?" she gasped. "What do you know about kings? Or England?"

"I went to Warriors University!" Nightcloud meowed proudly.

Yellowfang shook her head slowly, barely understanding her co-host. "Nightcloud is smart...what is this world coming too?"

Nightcloud sighed with annoyance. "Fine, I won't do a history show. Today's actual topic is 'My Mate Lied About our Kits'!"

Glad to have the real show on now, Yellowfang took her seat. "Please welcome Brambleclaw!"

A dark brown tabby padded onto the stage. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt with the letters 'WU' written in on the front. "Nightcloud, you went to Warriors University, too? That's the best school ever!"

Yellowfang sighed, realized this was going nowhere. "Bramblestar, we brought you here to talk about Squirrelflight."

"Oh, right," the tabby tom meowed. "So Squirrelflight told me she had kits, but then I found out they were really her sister's!"

"What kind of mate would lie about something like that?" Nightcloud wondered.

Bramblestar just shrugged. "I don't know. I felt so awful after I found out."

Yellowfang nodded. "So were you mad at here?"

"I was, but I've forgiven her now," Bramblestar meowed.

"Forgiveness is awesome!" Nightcloud cried happily.

"It really is," Bramblestar agreed. "We are very happy now."

Nightcloud threw her paws up in the air. "Yay! #forgiveandforget #squirrelyshouldntlie #brambleisatotalcutie"

"There's the Nightcloud we all know and love..." Yellowfang grumbled.

"Aw!" Nightcloud squealed. "You love me! #yellowyandnightiearebesties"

Bramblestar shot Yellowfang a confused look. "What is with those hashtags?"

"Don't ask," Yellowfang sighed.

Nightcloud stood up and walked to the front of the stage and began to sing. "I love you, you love me. We're a great big family..."

"Is she singing...Barney?" Bramblestar asked, his amber eyes wide with shock.

"#yes #nightcloudisawesome" the black she-cat announced, as if everyone wasn't already aware of it.

"Tansy, stop filming!" Yellowfang ordered before Nightcloud could continue her song. Tansy hurriedly hit the power button on her camera, but the cats in the audience still had to hear Nightcloud finish. According to one apprentice, half the audience went deaf that day.

_**(A/N: the next topic is: Why I fell in love with an apprentice)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**(A/N: Thanks for the suggestions! After I finish posting the episodes I have pre-written, I could definitely use those!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Veggie Tales theme song, Beanie Babies, or Dustpelt's grief.**_

_**WARNING: Episode contains spoilers for TLH.)**_

Episode 27: "Why I Fell in Love with an Apprentice"

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" Yellowfang announced. "We have a fantastic episode for y'all today!"

Nightcloud, sitting in her chair watching a video on her phone, started singing. "If you like to talk to tomatoes, if a squash can make you smile..."

"Wrong show, Nightcloud," Yellowfang growled, cutting the black she-cat off.

"But I like that show!" Nightcloud huffed, putting her phone down. "It has talking food!"

"Anyway..." Yellowfang meowed, turning to the audience, "we have a very special guest on the show today."

Nightcloud nodded enthusiastically. "Today's topic is 'Why I Fell in Love with an Apprentice'."

"So please welcome Dustpelt to the show!" Yellowfang meowed as a tabby cat padded onto the stage, looking depressed.

Dustpelt collapsed in a green chair opposite the hosts. "Ferny..." he sighed miserably.

Nightcloud gave her guest an odd look. "Uh, Dustpelt, are you okay?"

"Ferny..." he sighed again, staring off into space.

Yellowfang swallowed nervously, not expecting her guest to be so sad. "I guess Dustpelt's still upset over Ferncloud's death."

Nightcloud nodded in agreement. "Dustpelt, you loved Ferncloud as an apprentice. Why?"

"Ferny..."

"I think it was because she was so sweet and gentle," Yellowfang meowed. "Such a cute little she-cat!"

"Ferny..."

Yellowfang, realizing her guest wasn't going to say anything else, carried on. "He was so glad when Firestar didn't make her fight in the battle against Scourge."

"She must have been quite the she-cat," Nightcloud said, staring at her grieving guest.

"Ferny..."

A white she-cat ran up onto the stage and threw a toothbrush at Dustpelt. "Snap out of it, Dad!" Icecloud cried.

"Ferny..."

Foxleap followed his sister, throwing a Beanie Baby at his father. "Dad!"

"Ferny..."

Birchfall and Spiderleg both climbed on stage as well, throwing apples at the tabby tom. "Dad! She's dead! Enough already!" Birchfall shouted.

Dustpelt suddenly slumped over in his chair, his eyes glazing over as he sighed his last word. "Ferny..."

"Did he just...die?" Nightcloud asked, her green eyes wide with shock.

Yellowfang nodded. "Yep."

Nightcloud shrugged. "Oh well. #dustpeltisstrange #whogrievesforthatlong #hiskitsareviolent #letsallthrowaparty"

"Do you even have a heart?" Yellowfang asked her co-host.

"Um..." Nightcloud began, desperately thinking for a way to distract Yellowfang. She started singing again. "If you like to waltz with potatoes, have we got a show for you!"

Tansy sighed loudly, shutting off her camera. Picking up a potato from a random basket in front of the stage, she threw it at the singing host. The potato hit Nightcloud, knocking her out. The audience cheered as the black she-cat fell to the ground.

_**(A/N: The next topic is "I Wanted my Kits to be Evil!")**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**(A/N: So I had 49 episodes pre-written, and I've gotten a few suggestions from y'all, but I would like a couple ideas for books or movies for the hosts to review. Got an idea for a fake book or movie that you'd like to see Yellowfang and Nightcloud review? Tell me! So far I have one more book: **__**Love Conquers all Obstacles**__** by Cloudtail, and two movies: "Starkit and the Seven Toms" and "The Meowing King 2: Firestar's Pride". Give me more ideas!)**_

Episode 28: "I Wanted my Kits to be Evil"

Yellowfang sat down in her chair, ready to start another show. "Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" she meowed loudly.

Nightcloud growled at her phone, upset by something.

"Nightcloud?" Yellowfang asked. "What's wrong?"

"Crowy un-friended me on PawBook!"

Yellowfang nodded, not wanting anyone to know she had no clue what 'PawBook' was. "Family trouble?"

"Yep," Nightcloud sighed. "He says I'm too conceited."

"He isn't wrong..."

Nightcloud's eyes widened in shock. "You agree with that piece of fox-dung!?"

Tansy sighed loudly, getting the hosts' attentions. "Uh...do you realize I'm already filming?"

"Oh, gosh!" Nightcloud gasped. "Now the whole world knows Crowy and I are having problems!"

"I doubt they care," Yellowfang meowed. "Let's bring out our guest now. Please welcome Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar padded onto the stage, tossing his luxurious tabby fur. He sat down on a green chair, shooting a radiant smile to the audience, who were booing wildly.

Nightcloud shifted in her chair, setting her phone down. "So, Tigerstar, you have four kits, right?"

"No," the tabby tom snarled. "I only have one."

Yellowfang looked confused. "I thought you had four?"

"Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, and Mothwing, right?" Nightcloud mewed.

Tigerstar shook his head angrily. "Hawkfrost is my only kit! The others are useless!"

"Why do you say that?" Yellowfang asked.

"My daughters refused to be evil!" Tigerstar explained. "How could they do that to their poor father? And Brambleclaw's too soft."

Nightcloud gave her guest a hard look. "So you only love one kit? How awful!"

"Dumb daughters..." Tigerstar muttered.

At that moment, a tortoiseshell she-cat and a golden tabby she-cat ran onto the stage.

"Dad!" Tawnypelt cried. "You're a monster!"

"Don't you call me 'Dad'!" Tigerstar snarled.

"We wish you weren't our dad!" Mothwing hissed.

Tigerstar rolled his eyes. "Go away!"

Tawnypelt hit her father on the head with a ladybug pillowpet, causing the ShadowClan leader to fall out of his chair. Mothwing then hit Tigerstar with a box of Lucky Charms repeatedly until the bits of grain and marshmallows were all over the stage.

Yellowfang stared at the violent she-cats in shock. "I guess this is why we rarely have fathers on the show..."

Nightcloud nodded. "#tigerstarisabaddad #poortawnyandmoth #ineedtohugmybreezy"

"You are strange," Yellowfang murmured.

Tawnypelt glanced up at the gray she-cat. "But she's right!"

Mothwing agreed with her half-sister. "#sogladdaddiedbeforeiwasborn"

Yellowfang's eyes widened. Throwing her paws up in the air, she cried, "TOO MANY HASHTAGS!"

Yellowfang then ran off the stage, leaving Nightcloud and Tansy to deal with Tawnypelt and Mothwing, who continued to beat their father with random items.

_**(A/N: The next topic is: Apples to Apples. Yes, the hosts are going to play a game on the show? Who should the other players be? I have Brackenfur and Ashfoot pre-written in, but I could change that if you would like to see someone else play.)**_


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29: Apples to Apples

Yellowfang and Nightcloud sat in their chairs, engrossed in some kind of card game. They were completely oblivious to Tansy madly waving her paws, trying to tell the hosts she'd begun filming.

"Dead fish are fascinating?" Yellowfang asked disbelievingly, looking at a card in her paw.

Nightcloud nodded. "Yep!"

"You are the worst Apples to Apples player on earth!" Yellowfang hissed, shoving the card at Nightcloud's face.

"Then why am I winning?" Nightcloud asked.

Yellowfang glanced around the stage. "There are only two players..."

Nightcloud finally saw Tansy and the crowd of cats behind her. "Why don't we take volunteers from the audience to play with us?"

"The show's already started?!" Yellowfang gasped.

Tansy sighed. "Yes."

"Great StarClan!" Yellowfang huffed. "Well...who wants to play Apples to Apples with us?"

Paws shot up in the air. Nightcloud and Yellowfang looked out into the crowd, choosing a couple cats to join them.

"Okay..." Nightcloud thought, "how about...Ashfoot."

"And...um...Brackenfur," Yellowfang decided.

The tabby tom helped the elderly WindClan deputy onto the stage, and together they took seats facing Yellowfang and Nightcloud.

"Alright, I'll be judge first," Nightcloud announced, picking up a green card. "The adjective is 'sweet'."

Yellowfang, Ashfoot, and Brackenfur all hand Nightcloud red cards.

"Let's see..." the black she-cat said, reading the cards. "We have peaches, lollipops, and my son. My son wins!"

"I won!" Ashfoot croaked.

Nightcloud recoiled in horror when she realized Ashfoot meant Crowfeather. "Oh, you put that card down? I change my mind. Lollipops win!"

"Yay!" Brackenfur meowed as he took the green card.

Ashfoot cast an unhappy look at the tabby. "Back when I was a young 'un..."

Yellowfang just shook her head. "Don't argue with her, Ashfoot. I'll go next." Drawing a green card, she read, "The word is 'amazing'."

The gray she-cat waited as the others handed her cards. When they were all in, Yellowfang picked up the red cards and read them out loud. "Niagara Falls, the Eiffel Tower, and...pickles?"

Ashfoot nodded. "When I was a young warrior, my mate brought me pickles every day!"

"You're strange," Yellowfang muttered. "Niagara Falls wins!"

"Yay! I won again!" Brackenfur cheered. "I'll go next. The word is 'cuddly'."

The tabby tom studied his fabulously painted pink claws (painted by Seedkit and Lilykit, of course) while he waited for everyone to give him their cards.

"Hm...we've got kittens, pillows, and sharks. Who put down SHARKS? They aren't cuddly!" Brackenfur exclaimed.

Ashfoot waved an angry paw in the tabby's face. "Now listen here, you whippersnapper! Back in my day, sharks were cuddly!"

"Why are you even playing?" Brackenfur mumbled under his breath. "I guess kittens win!"

"Yes!" Yellowfang shouted. "I got one!"

"My turn!" Nightcloud meowed, picking up a card. "The word is 'handsome'."

Yellowfang, Ashfoot, and Brackenfur quickly passed their cards to the black she-cat.

"Hm..." Nightcloud said, reading the cards. "Justin Bieber, a monkey, and ick- a 'Create Your Own Card' that says Crowfeather. Dumb tom ain't handsome! Justin Bieber wins!"

"Now see here, young lady!" Ashfoot spat. "My little boy is quite fetching!"

Brackenfur ignored his elderly competitor. "I won again!"

"Crowfeather is not handsome!" Nightcloud hissed to Ashfoot.

Ashfoot unsheathed her claws. "Back when I was a little she-cat, cats were taught to respect their elders!"

"I don't respect you!" the black she-cat growled.

"Back in my day..."

"AHH! I can't take this anymore!" Nightcloud shrieked, and ran off the stage.

Yellowfang watched her co-host run off. "I guess I'll end the show," she meowed. "Thanks for playing, Brackenfur."

"Thanks for letting me!" the tabby tom replied. "I won!"

Nightcloud ran back on stage, looking at Brackenfur furiously. "#ishouldhavewon #ashfootisannoying #ancientashfoot"

Brackenfur ignored her. "I won! Nightcloud has been defeated!"

Tansy walked onto the stage, ready to shut off her camera. "You'll have to play me next. I'll show a winner!"

_**(A/N: The next topic is: "Starkit and the Seven Toms"- a movie review.)**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**(A/N: Thank you for your suggestions. I have written a few more episodes- I'm up to 57! Coming up soon: Warrioropoly, Ashfur talks about his feelings, Broken-baby and Breezykins are interviewed again, and Pinestar writes some propaganda.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana, or the lyrics to "Nobody's Perfect.")**_

Episode 30: "Starkit and the Seven Toms"

Yellowfang sat in her red chair, looking more cheerful than usual. "Welcome to the world's greatest television program!"

Nightcloud lifted her head, shocked. "We're on _Hannah Montana_?!"

"No, Dumby!" Yellowfang hissed. "I meant the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

The black she-cat ignored her co-host and began to sing. "Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it again and again 'till I get it right..."

"Well...that was interesting," Yellowfang muttered. "Anyway, today we're doing our first movie review!"

"We will be looking at the film 'Starkit and the Seven Toms'," Nightcloud announced.

Yellowfang nodded. "Based on the fabulously horrid fanfiction story 'Starkit's Prophecy,' this movie is one you'll definitely NOT want to see."

"So basically," Nightcloud explained, "there's this purple and rainbow colored cat that every tom is in love with..even her great-grandfather, Firestar."

"It's supposedly a heartwarming tale of love and leadership," Yellowfang added, "but is mostly just this one odd-looking cat complaining about her love life."

Nightcloud sighed loudly. "She is such a Mary-Sue, and the move has horrible grammar. I could barely understand one word!"

"'Starkit and the Seven Toms' is rated PG," Yellowfang continued. "PG, in this case, stands for 'Pure Garbage'."

"That's an insult to garbage!" Nightcloud exclaimed.

Yellowfang nodded in agreement. "It is. Don't waste your time seeing this movie. Wait for an instant classic. "'Finding SkyClan' will be out next green-leaf and promises to be a much better film!"

"Or see 'The Meowing King' in 3-D, out this leaf-fall," Nightcloud meowed. "Don't forget to sing along to all the songs!"

"So that's our review, and our show!" Yellowfang concluded.

Nightcloud had something to add before Tansy shut the camera off. "#starkitishorrible"

"For once, I agree with the hashtag," Yellowfang said.

"Yay!" Nightcloud cheered. "#themeowingkingisthegreatestmovieofalltime #findingskyclanwillbeawesome"

Yellowfang stared at her co-host. "You see a lot of movies, don't you?"

The black she-cat nodded. "Breezy and I see movies together all the time! He's my little boy, you know."

The gray she-cat just sighed. "I know...I know..."

_**(A/N: The next topic is "I Made My Sons Deputy!")**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**(A/N: There will be other book reviews, but at this time I do not know if I'll actually write the book that's being reviewed. **__**Getting Over Your Ex**__** was requested, and it seemed like an easy one to write. I do not know if the next two would be so easy. I can't say I'm planning on writing out any more of the books, but I won't say no, either.)**_

Episode 31: "I Made My Son Deputy"

Nightcloud sat in her red chair, happily singing a childish song. "The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout.."

"Why are you singing _that_?" Yellowfang asked.

"I used to sing it to Breezykins when he was a kit," Nightcloud sighed. "I miss those days..."

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Anyway...welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!"

"We have two special guests today!" Nightcloud announced, becoming her usual cheery self.

"Wait, Nightcloud!" Yellowfang gasped. "We haven't told the audience what our topic is yet."

The black she-cat looked out into the audience. "Oh. Well it's 'I Made My Son Deputy'!"

"Our guests are Raggedstar and Mistystar!" Yellowfang meowed.

Mistystar padded onto the stage, with Raggedstar right behind her.

"Reedy-love is just so special!" the gray she-cat gushed.

"My son murdered me..." the former ShadowClan leader sighed.

Nightcloud glanced at a copy of the script, reading the first question. "So, Mistystar, tell us why you made Reedwhisker your deputy."

Mistystar thought for a moment before answering. "Reedy is just the smartest in my entire Clan! He's so kind, loyal, still loves his mommy..."

Yellowfang raised her eyes. "Did you choose him just because he's your son?"

"...maybe?" Mistystar shrugged. "But just look at him! Reedy is the greatest warrior in RiverClan!"

Nightcloud nodded in satisfaction, and then turned to the ShadowClan cat. "What about you, Raggedstar?"

"I loved my son more than anything in the entire world," the tom explained. "I didn't know he would murder me..."

"Broken-baby really is a good boy," Yellowfang mewed in defense for her son.

"He tried to kill me!" Raggedstar reminded his mate.

Yellowfang looked away from the tom. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Raggedstar growled.

The gray she-cat shrugged. "But Broken-kitty is my little boy!"

The ShadowClan leader sighed in exasperation. "He's my little boy, too! You raised him to be evil!"

"I didn't raise him at all!" Yellowfang hissed. "If it's anyone's fault he did anything bad, it's yours!"

Raggedstar unsheathed his claws. "You're a horrible mother, and you gave me a bad son!"

"NO ONE INSULTS MY BABY!" Yellowfang screeched, launching herself at her now _former_ mate.

Mistystar and Nightcloud watched the dispute in fascination.

"Didn't they used to love each other?" the RiverClan leader asked Nightcloud.

"I think so."

Mistystar shook her head. "That's so sad..."

"Well, Brokenstar is evil," Nightcloud meowed, as if that explained everything.

"That he is. That he is," Mistystar said in agreement.

Yellowfang, still locked in battle with Raggedstar, shouted at he co-host, "End the show already!"

Nightcloud ended the show the only way she knew how. "#yellowysgettingbeatenupbyherlove #yellowyandraggedfoughtovertheirevilkit

#mistyskitisbetterthanyellowys #nokitisasawesomeasmykit"

The gray host, not pleased with Nightcloud's ending, howled, "Stop those dumb hashtags!"

Some cats you just can't please.

_**(A/N: The next topic is: Son Interview, part 3)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**(A/N: Okay, I got some awesome suggestions for guests on the "Apples to Apples" episode, but sadly, I didn't get them in time. There will be another game episode, where the hosts play Monopoly. The episode is #35, so will probably be posted tomorrow night or the next day. I have Bumblestripe and Tigerheart as guests (that would cause tension), but I'm giving y'all a little more time to suggest guests.)**_

Episode 32: Son Interview, part 3

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud show!" Yellowfang meowed, wasting no time getting the show started. "We have an absolutely, positively, no doubt about it, fantastic, fabulous, super, awesome, wonderful show for you all today!"

Nightcloud sighed loudly in her chair, obviously bored. "I'm sure you all can guess who's on the show today..."

"My Broken-baby!" Yellowfang announced.

The ragged-looking tom padded onto the stage, sighing. "Thanks for the great introduction, Mom, but can you stop calling me 'Broken-baby'?"

"Sure, my little angel-kins!"

"Why do I even try...?" Brokenstar mewed, sitting down.

Nightcloud, still not hiding her boredom, meowed, "So Brokenstar, what did you think about your mother and father fighting over you on the last episode?"

"What can I say?" the tom said, shrugging. "My mother loves me so much. She forgave me for all my crimes. Dad should just forgive and forget."

"Aw...I love my little boy," the gray she-cat said, getting up from her chair and giving her son a massive hug.

"Mom! Not on TV!" Brokenstar cried.

Nightcloud struggled to keep her laughter in. "Brokenstar, do you love your mother?"

"I-"

"Of course me little Broken-pumpkin loves his mommy!" Yellowfang answered for him.

Brokenstar sighed, trying to push his mother away. "_I was going to say_, I love her, but she's so clingy!"

"See, Nightcloud, I told you!" Yellowfang meowed. "Broken-kitty loves me!"

The gray she-cat suddenly squeezed Brokenstar in a suffocating hug, causing him to cough.

"Nightcloud...please...help me," Brokenstar gasped.

The black she-cat whipped out her phone and held it up. "Right after I take a picture for PawBook."

"You're...evil!" the tom choked.

"I know!" Nightcloud meowed, snapping a picture. "#yellowylovesherbaby #brokenisgoingtosuffocate #nightcloudisawesome"

Tansy, tired of watching Brokenstar struggle, meowed, "Okay, Nightcloud, help Brokenstar out."

"No way!" she replied. "They look so cute!"

The camera-cat sighed and shut off her camera. Tansy waved the audience away as she climbed on the stage to pull Yellowfang off of her son.

_**(A/N: The next topic is Son Interview, part 4.)**_


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33: Son Interview, part 4

Nightcloud twirled around the stage, sipping a glass of Mountain Dew. "Welcome to the Nighty and Breezy Show!" she yowled, much more energetic than usual.

Yellowfang walked onto the stage, obviously holding back anger. "Oh, you DID NOT just change the name of _my show!"_

The black she-cat twirled into Yellowfang, knocking the gray she-cat over. "It's my show, too!"

"But I founded it!" Yellowfang reminded her co-host, picking herself up from the stage floor. "It was my idea, so it's my show!"

"Not today it isn't!" Nightcloud argued, taking her seat. "My intelligent, handsome, noble, heroic, witty, charming, adorable, kind, compassionate, sweet little angel is on the show today!"

Yellowfang huffed as she sat down. "You have two kits?"

"I'm talking about Breezy," Nightcloud meowed.

"Then you need some new adjectives!"

Breezepelt padded onto the stage, talking away on a phone. "No, Baby, I'm not cheating on you! I'm on the show today, remember? After I'm done I'll pick you up in my red Camaro and we'll go have a fancy Italian dinner."

Yellowfang rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Breezepelt, can you hang up?"

"Fine," Breezepelt mewed, putting his phone down.

The gray she-cat stared at the tom with curiosity. "So who were you talking to?"

Breezepelt cast a nervous glance at his mother. "No one," he muttered.

Nightcloud raised her eyes, demanding and answer. "You better tell us right now, little mister!"

"It might have been..." Breezepelt began, not wanting to tell the hosts, "um...Heathertail."

"You have a girlfriend!" Nightcloud exclaimed. "Oh, Breezy, I'm so proud!"

The black she-cat wrapped her paws around her son is a massive hug.

"Mom, stop!" Breezepelt growled, shoving his mother away. "Only Heather can hug me!"

"My baby has a girlfriend!" Nightcloud announced, as if the audience hadn't been made aware of that already.

At that moment, a surprise guest padded onto the stage, looking confused. "Breezy-love, is this the show you're on?" she asked.

Breezepelt made room for the guest on his chair. "Heather, baby! Come sit by me!"

Nightcloud grabbed her phone excitedly. "OMG, I have to take pictures of you two!"

"Mom!" Breezepelt groaned.

"It's okay, Breezy," Heathertail meowed. "I don't mind."

The tom put his paw around Heathertail, sighing loudly.

"Oh, you make such a cute couple!" Nightcloud gushed. "Your dad will be so proud of you, Breezy-muffin!"

"Don't call me that!" Breezepelt hissed.

Heathertail turned to her boyfriend. "Breezy-muffin, let's go. I'm hungry."

"Sure, Sweetheart," Breezepelt meowed, and together they stood up and walked off the stage.

Nightcloud stood on the stage, yowling after them, "So she can call you names and I can't?!"

Yellowfang shook her head, barely controlling her laughter. "I'm so glad I never went through that with Broken-baby!"

The black she-cat sunk on her chair, looking upset. "#breezyisgrowingup #nightcloudissad #breezyandheatherareadorabletogether"

"Yeah, whatever," Yellowfang meowed, ready to end the show.

"myheartisbreakingintoamillionpiecesbecausemybabyisinlove"

Tansy turned the camera off and handed a tissue to Nightcloud, who looked like she was going to cry. Yellowfang, not caring about her co-host's broken heart, walked off the stage and ate a taco.

_**(A/N: The next topic is a book review, using one of the suggestions I got as a review.)**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**(A/N: Having Firestar, Scourge, and Tigerstar on an episode is an interesting idea. I'll keep that in mind. Mossblend, congratulations! I can see if I can fit that into an episode somewhere, but it would be kind of random...)**_

Episode 34: Coexistence by Pinestar

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" Yellowfang meowed loudly.

Nightcloud glanced at her co-host. "So what are we doing today, Yellowfang?" she asked.

The gray she-cat blinked, caught off-guard. "Um...I actually have no clue."

Tansy sighed with obvious annoyance. "Didn't either of you read the script?"

"I never read the script," Nightcloud told the camera-cat. "You should know that by now."

"And I was...busy," Yellowfang muttered.

Tansy raised her eyes. "Doing what?"

The gray she-cat looked at the floor, embarrassed. "...learning how to take selfies."

"You both are unbelievable," Tansy sighed. "Why don't you just review a book or something?"

Yellowfang nodded, turning to her co-host. "Fine. Read any good books lately, Nightcloud?"

Well, I just finished Coexistence by Pinestar," the black she-cat mewed.

"I guess we'll review that then."

Nightcloud turned to face the audience. "So Pinestar was this ThunderClan leader who left his Clan to become a kittypet."

"Yes," Yellowfang added, "and then he wrote a book talking about how he thinks twolegs and warriors should coexist in harmony."

"He claims that all warriors should be 'daylight warriors'- cats who are warriors during they day, but kittypets at night," Nightcloud meowed.

"He isn't even fit to be called a warrior," Yellowfang hissed. "Look at the way he abandoned his mate and kits!"

Her co-host nodded in agreement. "He even included a bonus chapter in his book entitled 'Kits, I Love You, but not as much as I Love being a Kittypet'."

"This whole book is very pro-kittypet," Yellowfang muttered.

"Pinestar makes me sick," her co-host spat.

The gray she-cat gave the audience a serious look. "Don't read this, folks. It's just kittypet propaganda."

Nightcloud sent Yellowfang a confused glance. "#ihavenoideawhatpropagandameans #yellowyusesbigwords"

"You own a dictionary," Yellowfang said. "Use it."

"#whousesdictionaries #youcanuseaphoneforthat" the black she-cat responded.

Tansy, tired of watching this train wreck, turned her camera off. "Okay, you guys, this episode is awful! I'm just going to end the show now."

"I thought it was going pretty well..." Yellowfang mumbled.

"Read the darn script or next week we won't have a show!" Tansy threatened, walking out of the auditorium.

Nightcloud glanced at her co-host. "#doesthismeanidontgetpaid"

_**(A/N: The next episode is "Warrioropoly". May post it later today, might not. Depends on if I start studying for finals or not. If it's not up tonight, you can still suggest guests to play with the hosts. Note: No votes for Squirrelflight/Ashfur or Leafpool/Crowfeather- I have something special planned for both "couples" later in the show. If I do not receive any ideas for guests before I post the episode, I will use Bumblestripe and Tigerheart.)**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**(A/N: Hey, y'all! I asked for suggestions for guests on the episode and you gave me some. I was going to use Bumblestipe and Tigerheart, but Crookedstar and Rainflower got the spots! I guess I'll have to let Dovewing's "boyfriends" fight on another episode.)**_

Episode 35: Warrioropoly

Yellowfang and Nightcloud sat in their red chairs, this time facing each other instead of the audience. A table stood between the two she-cats, and they were locked in a serious battle over a board game. So focused on their game, they didn't notice the show was starting until Nightcloud heard Tansy's very unhappy growls from in front of the stage.

Yellowfang, noticing Nightcloud's distraction, looked up and saw the crowd of cats gathered in the auditorium. "Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show," she meowed glumly. "I'm not really in the mood to do a show today."

"Tell them why, Yellowfang," her co-host said cheerfully.

The gray she-cat sent Nightcloud a hostile look. "Nightcloud and I have been playing Warrioropoly, and I haven't won once!"

"She's a sore loser," the black she-cat explained to the audience.

"You're a sore winner!" Yellowfang spat.

Nightcloud shrugged and turned to the audience. "So, does anyone want to play with me? I mean...us?"

Every cat in the audience raised their paws, waving them madly. Nightcloud scanned the crowd, choosing the perfect players...I mean, victims. "Excellent! I choose...Crookedstar...and Rainflower!"

Rainflower tossed her head to the side. "You can't allow that ugly thing to play! He's hideous and he's too dumb to play games!"

"It won't matter," Nightcloud replied coldly. "You'll both lose, anyway."

Crookedstar and his horrible mother pad up to the stage and pull two chairs up to the game table.

* * *

Crookedstar rolled the dice and picked up the top hat, his piece. "One...two...three..darn! Go to jail! This is the fifth time!"

"Serves you right, you stupid ugly kit!" Rainflower snarled at her son. "But you can buy my 'Get Out of Jail Free' card for $2000."

"Sure!" the RiverClan leader meowed, counting his dwindling stack of money.

Nightcloud took her turn. "Hm...I rolled a six. I'm on Boardwalk!" she meowed. "Good thing I already own it- I already have four houses on it. I think I'll buy hotels now."

"Drats, luxury tax again!" Yellowfang muttered after she rolled the dice. Staring at her very small amount of money, she sighed, "I have, like, no money!"

Rainflower laughed at the elderly she-cat and took her turn, landing on a property she already owned. "I've got the railroads! I've got the railroads!" she sang, rubbing her cards in Crookedstar's face.

The tom inched away from his mother and took his turn. "I'm out of jail!" he exclaimed. "Hm...chance card. It says 'Go Straight to Boardwalk'."

"YES!" Nightcloud cheered, holding her paw out to take all of Crookedstar's money.

"No fair!" he cried. "I don't have enough!"

Nightcloud shrugged, taking what little the tom did have. "Then you're out!"

"Same here," Yellowfang sighed, having landed on another of Nightcloud's properties. "Join the club, Crookedstar!"

Rainflower laughed again, expecting to win the game. She rolled the dice, then realized she was done for. "Dang it!" she hissed. "I landed on Park Place!"

"I won the game...again!" Nightcloud screeched, throwing all of her money up in the air.

"This game is rigged," Crookedstar muttered, watching Nightcloud's float around the stage.

Rainflower nodded. "I agree with Sir Scares-all-the-kits-with-his-ugliness."

"Attack?" Yellowfang suggested.

"Oh yes!" Crookedstar and Rainflower meowed.

Nightcloud quickly grabbed all of her money and ran off the stage with her 'friends' in hot pursuit, shouting, "I won! I won! I won!"

Tansy sighed miserably, shutting off her camera. "At least there weren't any hashtags in this episode..."

The black she-cat ran back on stage, still being chased by Yellowfang, Rainflower, and Crookedstar. "#helpmeplease #theyarentgoodsports #nightcloudisawesomeatplayingwarrioropoly"

Tansy could do nothing but stare at Nightcloud and say, "I stand corrected."

_**(A/N: The next topic is "I can't get over my Ex." If you can't figure out who that's supposed to be about, then I don't know what to tell you. It's pretty obvious.)**_


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36: "I Can't Get Over My Ex"

Nightcloud sat in her read chair, fiddling with her bright pink phone. "And now for the cat who has ten million Twitter followers...me!"

"Didn't you just have two million a few weeks ago?" Yellowfang asked, padding onto the stage.

"What can I say?" the black she-cat shrugged. "#nightcloudisawesome"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "I don't know what cat in their right mind would follow you on Twitter!"

"You should get a Twitter account," Nightcloud meowed. "I posed who our special guest is today!"

The gray she-cat looked surprised. "You did?"

Nightcloud nodded. "Yep. So now everyone can guess that our topic is 'I Can't Get Over my Ex,' because Ashfur is our guest!"

The gray tom padded onto the stage, shooting a winning look at the audience. "I find Twitter is a delightful way to release my anger toward Squirrelflight."

"Ashykins, I LOVE YOU!" A bloodcurdling screech sounded from in front of the stage, where Tansy was slapping a paw over her mouth, obviously embarrassed.

"QUIET, Tansy," Nightcloud growled. "This is our show. You're just the camera-cat."

"The _director_ who signs your paychecks, you mean," Tansy corrected.

Yellowfang shook her head in annoyance and turned to her guest. "Anyway, Ashfur, you still seem to be bearing a grudge."

"I HATE SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Ashfur howled. "...or do I love her? I don't know!"

Tansy apparently had more to say. "I LOVE YOU, ASHY!"

Nightcloud cast the director an angry look. "Tansy, BE QUIET!"

Yellowfang held a paw to her head, feeling a headache growing. "You wrote a book about getting over Squirrelflight, didn't you Ashfur?"

"Yes," the tom responded, "I wrote Getting Over Your Ex- the book YOU said was horrible!"

Nightcloud turned to look at Ashfur. "You just ramble on and on about Squirrelflight. You never got over her!"

"I LOVE SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Ashfur yowled.

"I thought you hated her," Yellowfang mewed.

The gray tom nodded. "I do!"

"I am so confused right now," Nightcloud said.

Yellowfang agreed with her co-host. "I think Ashfur is, too."

"I AM NOT CONFUSED!" Ashfur shrieked, launching himself at Yellowfang.

Nightcloud stared at Ashfur in shock, nearly speechless. "Wow..just wow..."

"Go Ashy!" Tansy cheered as she watched the fight.

The black host turned to her camera-cat, an odd expression on her face. "#tansyisdumb #ashfurisdumb #squirrelbelongswithbramble"

"WHAT?" Ashfur gasped, pausing his fight with Yellowfang to attack Nightcloud. "DIE, YOU BADGER!"

The gray she-cat pushed herself between Ashfur and her co-host. "Wait, Ashfur! Tansy loves you!"

Ashfur stopped fighting and thought for a moment. "Hm...I guess she does. So, Tansy, how about a date?"

"Sure!" the camera-cat mewed happily. Tansy dropped her camera, not bothering to turn it off, and walked out of the auditorium with Ashfur on her heels.

Yellowfang stared after the two cats, confused. "I guess that's the end of the show..."

Her co-host hopped off the stage and picked up the camera. Turning it on herself, Nightcloud meowed, "#ashfurisstrange"

_**(A/N: The next topic is "Why I Love Hawkfrost")**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**(A/N: Yes, I am an Ashfur-lover. I guess that's kind of obvious now. I also really like Brambleclaw, which is a little contradictory, since the two both "dated" Squirrelflight.)**_

Episode 37: "Why I Love Hawkfrost"

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" Yellowfang meowed, holding a mug of hot chocolate in her paws.

Nightcloud, also holding a mug of hot chocolate, was wearing a pink sweater today. "It's our 37th episode! Who would have ever thought we'd get this far?"

"I sure didn't," Yellowfang said. "But now all you crazy warriors will have something to watch this leaf-bare when the weather gets bad and Bramblestar has to call a snow day."

Her co-host took a sip of her cocoa. "Well, I knew we'd get this far because #nightcloudisawesome"

"#nightcloudisconceited" the gray she-cat muttered, casting a glance at Nightcloud.

The black she-cat leaped to her paws. "Yay!" she cheered. "Yellowfang used her first hashtag!"

"Don't get used to it," Yellowfang growled.

Nightcloud settled back into her chair. "Today's topic is 'Why I Love Hawkfrost'."

"Please welcome Ivypool to the show!" her co-host meowed.

The silvery-white tabby padded onto the stage, bundled up in a blue sweater than matched the color of her eyes. "Hawkykins..." she sighed dreamily.

Nightcloud, a cat who definitely _doesn't _like Hawkfrost, raised her eyes. "Okay...Ivypool, why _do_ you like him?"

"He noticed me," the white she-cat explained. "He knew I was special. Hawkfrost loves me for me, not for who my sister is."

"I suppose that's a good reason," Yellowfang mused.

Nightcloud heaved a loud sigh. "But he's evil!"

"I don't care," Ivypool mewed dreamily. "Isn't he cute?"

Yellowfang nodded. "He reminds me of Brokenstar when he was a young warrior."

"You two sicken me," Nightcloud hissed. "They're EVIL."

The gray she-cat glared at her co-host. "Well, your son's a traitor!"

"Don't say that about Breezykins!" the WindClan queen spat.

"Breezepelt is horrible!" Ivypool meowed. "He isn't nearly as wonderful as Hawky-love."

Yellowfang nodded again. "She's got a point, there. Hawkfrost didn't betray his Clan!"

Nightcloud, not able to take the attacks on her son any longer, attempted to launch herself at Yellowfang _and_ Ivypool.

Hawkfrost, realizing his girlfriend was in danger, ran out onto the stage. "Ivy! I'll save you!"

"He's my knight in shiny armor!" Ivypool mewed, stepping away from Nightcloud as Hawkfrost jumped into the fight.

Nightcloud, facing Hawkfrost, decided now the perfect time to release a slew of hashtags. "#hawkisterrible #ivyisaloon #breezyissomuchbetterthanhawk"

"DON'T INSULT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU BADGER!" Hawkfrost screeched, preparing for a full-scale war against the black she-cat.

Tansy, who was sitting in front of the stage with her camera, was too busy writing a love poem to Ashfur to take notice of the fighting cats. It wasn't until Yellowfang turned off the camera and called the KGB to separate Hawkfrost and Nightcloud that Tansy finally realized what was going on.

"Why did Nightcloud insult Hawkfrost?" Tansy wondered, still focused on her poetry. "Ivy and Hawky are in love...isn't love wonderful?"

Yellowfang then hit Tansy on the head with a Christmas tree, knocking her unconscious.

_**(A/N: The next topic is "I was in Love, but not with my Mate." The guest is quite possible my least favorite character, so let's see if I'll be nice to this cat or not...)**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**(A/N: Sorry there hasn't been a new episode in a few days. I'm home for Christmas break now, and my family is always busy. I probably won't get a new episode posted every day until I get back to college.**_

_**Dear Guest- I will do a Firestar, Tigerstar, and Scourge episode, but I have 56-57 episodes already written up, so it won't get posted until I'm finished posting the completed ones. Sorry, but you'll have to wait.)**_

Episode 38: "I was in Love, but not with my Mate"

Nightcloud spun in circles around the stage, obviously in a super good mood. "Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show! I'm so happy to be here today!"

Yellowfang, who was sitting in here chair, watched Nightcloud with a confused expression on her face. "I'm always happy to be here at the beginning of the show, but for some reason by the end of the show, I'm questioning why I ever liked being on."

"I wonder why," her co-host meowed, collapsing in her chair.

"Right," the gray she-cat mumbled. "_You_ wonder."

Nightcloud shrugged. "So what's our topic for today?"

"I was in Love, but not with my Mate," Yellowfang replied.

"OOO, that sounds interesting!" the black she-cat gasped. "Who's our guest?"

"Um..." Yellowfang started cautiously, not wanting to kill her co-host's good mood.

Nightcloud sighed impatiently. "Tell me!"

"It's...Crowfeather!"

The black she-cat leaped to her paws, her green eyes sparking with anger. "WHAT? Why are you having _him_ on the show?"

"Tansy planned it!" Yellowfang meowed quickly, wanting to pin the blame on someone else.

Nightcloud stared down at the camera-cat furiously. "Tansy, I'm going to attack you for this!" she snarled.

"Well, wait until the end of the show," her co-host mewed.

A dark gray tom padded onto the stage, flashing a look at the black she-cat. "Yeah, Nightcloud," he said mockingly, "wait until the end of the show!"

"Don't make me hurt you!" she spat.

Yellowfang sighed loudly. "Alrighty then, Crowfeather, tell us about who you loved."

The tom settled into a green chair. "Well, I used to love Feathertail, but that was nothing more than a crush." Crowfeather stopped speaking for a moment, his eyes glazing over, as if in a daydream. "Then I met Leafpool..."

"You still love that maggot?!" Nightcloud exclaimed.

Crowfeather sighed happily. "Leafpool..."

"Why do you loved Leafpool?" Yellowfang asked.

"How could anyone not love her?" the tom asked. "She's the best she-cat in the whole world!"

A tabby and white she-cat ran up on the stage. "I love you too, Crowy!"

Crowfeather's eyes lit up. "Great! Do you want to get back together?"

"Sure!" Leafpool exclaimed.

"You're a tom-stealer!" Nightcloud snarled at the she-cat.

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "You're a maggot-heart!" she replied.

The black she-cat unsheathed her claws, trying to hold her temper. "I'll have you know Justin Bieber gave me an autographed mouse! You're not the only cat who has one!"

"Who cares?" the tabby she-cat shrugged. "He gave me an autographed copy of his book!"

Nightcloud, not being able to stand Leafpool one more moment, launched herself at the she-cat.

Crowfeather leaped to his paws. "Honey, I'll rescue you!" He tried to pull Nightcloud off of the ThunderClan cat, risking the black she-cat turning her anger on him.

"#ihatecrowy #leafpooishorrible #jblovesmetoo" Nightcloud screeched, trying to attack two cats at once.

Leafpool had some hashtags of her own. "#jbwantsmetobehiskittypet #crowyisminenow"

"Oh for the love of StarClan!" Yellowfang cried, and then turned and ran off the stage.

Tansy hurriedly turned off her camera and followed Yellowfang, not wanting to stay to watch two she-cats fight over Crowfeather.

_**(A/N: The next episode is "Evil She-cat". I know it's not a good name, but..."**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**(A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been three weeks since I posted the last episode. Now that I'm back in school episodes will be posted more regularly. **_

_**Yes, I know the guest was obvious this time. I couldn't think of a good title for the episode.)**_

Episode 39: Evil She-cat

Nightcloud twirled around the stage in a green tutu while singing loudly. "I love Breezy, Breezy loves me! We're a great big family. With a great big hug and a-"

"Nightcloud!" Yellowfang growled, cutting her co-host off. "Why are you singing that?"

"I love my Breezykins!" the black she-cat announced, as if Yellowfang didn't already know that.

The gray she-cat shook her head, sighing. "Yeah..."

"Is it show time?" Nightcloud asked.

Yellowfang glanced toward the packed auditorium. "Do you not see the crowd of cats sitting in the audience?"

"Oh," her co-host meowed sheepishly. "I guess it's show time."

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" the gray she-cat meowed, settling in her red chair.

Nightcloud sat down in her chair. "We've got a great show for you today!"

"Um...it doesn't really have a topic," Yellowfang meowed. "We couldn't think of what to name it."

"That's because the most evil she-cat who ever lived is on the show today!" Nightcloud announced.

An old, grumpy-looking she-cat padded onto the stage, casting Nightcloud a furious glare. "Watch what you say, Missy. I may be old, but I could still rip you to shreds."

Yellowfang swallowed nervously. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to ask you not to do that, Mapleshade."

"Fine," the she-cat growled. "But don't annoy me."

Nightcloud glanced at the copy of the script laying on the table next to her chair. "So why don't you live in a Clan, Mapleshade?" she read.

"Darn Clans!" the guest spat. "Nowadays any cat can have kits with a mate from another Clan, but when _I _take a mate from RiverClan, _I'm_ kicked out of the Clan? My cruel leader banished me from ThunderClan!"

Nightcloud narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. "Hm...maybe Leafpoo should have been kicked out of ThunderClan for having kits with my Crowy..."

"See!" Mapleshade cried, "The Clans are weak these days!"

Yellowfang nodded, secretly disagreeing with the guest, but not wanting to anger her. "So what happened to your kits?"

The she-cat sighed. "They drowned in the river. My RiverClan mate hated me for that. He said I had caused them to die."

"That's so sad!" Nightcloud exclaimed.

"Since no Clan wanted me," Mapleshade continued, "I became evil."

Yellowfang raised her eyes. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"You're siding with the Clans?" the guest hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"Well...yes," Yellowfang went on. "You didn't have to be evil!"

"THEN YOU MUST DIE!" Mapleshade screeched, launching herself at the host.

Nightcloud was still deep in thought. "Now if only Leafpoo will get kicked out of ThunderClan..."

"Nightcloud, help me!" Yellowfang cried, interrupting her co-host's thinking.

The black she-cat shook her head. "You nearly let her attack me at the start of this show!"

"Please?" the gray she-cat begged.

"YOU SHALL DIE FOR BEING A CLAN CAT!" Mapleshade yowled, still trying to tear Yellowfang apart.

Nightcloud began slowly moving toward the side of the stage. "Um...I'll just be going now. #nightcloudisscaredofmapleshade"

"Coward!" Yellowfang howled.

"mapleshadeisscary #imtooprettytodie" Nightcloud meowed, and then hurried off the stage.

Mapleshade looks up from her battle and sees Tansy holding a camera. The evil she-cat paused, paw raised to strike Yellowfang again. "Wait...this interview is on live TV?"

Tansy nodded. "Yes, it is."

"And the whole world can see fight Yellowfang?"

"Yes," Tansy replied.

Mapleshade's eyes widened. "I was never told this!"

Tansy moved her paw over the power button on her camera, ready to turn it off if things got ugly. "Um..."

"YOU SHALL DIE AS WELL!" the guest cried, leaping off of the stage and onto Tansy. The camera-cat dropped her camera, fleeing as fast as she could with Mapleshade in hot pursuit.

Yellowfang watched the two cats run out of the auditorium. "Well...I guess this is the end of the show. I lost my co-host and my camera-cat. Hopefully I'll see you next week!"

_**(A/N: The next episode is a review of a book entitled Love Conquers all Obstacles. Hint: The author as appeared in one other episode.)**_


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 40: Love Conquers all Obstacles by Cloudtail

"Hello, wild cats!" Yellowfang meowed loudly, sitting in her big red chair.

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" her co-host said. "We've got a fabulous episode for you today!"

Yellowfang held up a book that had been sitting on a table between the hosts' chairs. "We're doing another book review for you."

Nightcloud nodded happily. "Today we'll be looking at Love Conquers all Obstacles by Cloudtail!"

"For once, I can honestly say I enjoyed reading this!" the gray host meowed.

The black she-cat nodded. "I cried through the whole book."

Yellowfang cats Nightcloud a skeptical look. "Didn't you insult Brightheart the last time Cloudtail was on the show?"

"That was before I read this book," Nightcloud explained. "I'm a whole new cat now!"

"Right..." the gray she-cat mewed, shaking her head. "Anyway, this is a touching tale about one tom's love for an injured she-cat. Even after having half of her face ripped off by a dog, Cloudtail still loved her."

Nightcloud added her opinion. "It was sweet. Definitely a better story than that bad book by Ashfur we reviewed a while ago."

"You've got that right!" Yellowfang agreed. "If you're looking for a story that will move you, read Cloudtail's new book!"

"You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll love Cloudtail," Nightcloud meowed, sighing dreamily. "Cloudtail..."

Yellowfang heaved a sigh. "Don't tell me you like him now."

"He's so charming!" Nightcloud meowed, defending herself. "He's like a knight in shining armor! A proper gentleman! I think I'll dump Crowy for him..."

"I thought you dumped Crowfeather for Berrynose?" the gray she-cat asked, confused.

Nightcloud shook her head. "We got back together. He wanted to work things out, but Cloudtail is soooooo much better!"

"Well...this is getting strange," Yellowfang meowed, not wanting to get another lecture about Nightcloud's relationship issues. "I think I'll end the show now.

"#cloudyissosweet #cloudyismyknight #cloudyisaperfectgentleman" Nightcloud carried on, ignoring her co-host.

Yellowfang put her head on her paws. "Why do I suddenly have a headache?" she groaned.

"Probably for the same reason I do," Tansy meowed, casting a glare at Nightcloud.

"Probably," Yellowfang agreed.

Nightcloud shrugged, uttering one last comment before the camera shut off. "#nightcloudisawesome"

**_(A/N: The next topic is "My Daughter had Half-Clan Kits.")_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**(A/N: Wow, a lot of you thought the guest would be Sandstorm. Nope! It's Crookedstar. If I did write an episode with this topic for Sandstorm, it would be very...mean...to one of her daughters.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twitter)**_

Episode 41: "My Daughter had Half-Clan Kits"

"Welcome to the least watched show on ClanTV!" Nightcloud meowed proudly, starting the show.

Yellowfang glanced at her co-host, confused. "Um, Nightcloud? We're still the most watched show on ClanTV. I read the report this morning."

Nightcloud blinked. "Then forget my last statement!"

"That's probably a good idea," Yellowfang mewed.

Her co-host picked up her pink phone and meowed, "So, who in the audience follows me on Twitter?"

As paws shot up in the air, Nightcloud scanned the crowd of cats. "Okay, Seedpaw, tell the audience what our topic is today."

"The topic today is 'My Daughter had Half-Clan kits'," the apprentice meowed.

"And how did you know that, Seedpaw?" Nightcloud asked.

"I follow awesomecloudofnight on Twitter!"

Yellowfang widened her eyes. Turning to Nightcloud, she asked, "You posted today's topic on your Twitter account?"

"Yep!" the black she-cat meowed. "I even posted our guests' name!"

"Crookedstar!" Seedpaw announced.

The gray she-cat thought for a moment. "Maybe I need a Twitter account..."

A large tabby tom padded proudly onto the stage. "Can we start the interview now?" he asked. "I'm babysitting my great-grandkits tonight."

"Sure!" Nightcloud mewed. "Tell us, Crookedstar, what it was like finding out Silverstream was having kits."

"I was overjoyed!" the RiverClan tom exclaimed. "I knew my daughter would be a great mother."

Yellowfang asked another question. "What about when you found out who the father was?"

Crookedstar shrugged. "I wasn't thrilled, but as long as my baby was happy, I was fine with it."

"You must have been such a supportive father," Nightcloud said.

"She was all I had in the world," Crookedstar explained. "I felt so terrible when she died. That's why I wanted my grandkits raised in RiverClan."

Yellowfang nodded thoughtfully. "And you were fine with Graystripe joining them?"

"I couldn't keep him from his kits," the tom meowed. "Silverstream loved him, so I decided to trust him."

Nightcloud sighed wistfully. "I wish you had been my kit's father. Crowy is the worst father in the world!"

Crookedstar shook his head slowly. "Um...I didn't want to have half-Clan kits."

"Still, you would have been a better father than Crowfeather!" Nightcloud insisted. "He doesn't love my little angel."

Yellowfang offered a piece of advice to her co-host. "Maybe he just needs to bond more with Breezepelt."

Nightcloud nodded. "Oh, I make them! They just got back from a fishing trip in Canada! Want to see the pictures? I posted them on PawBook- all 500 of them!"

The RiverClan leader's eyes widened with horror. "Um...I have to go now," he meowed, hurrying off the stage before being forced to look at Nightcloud's multitude of photos.

The black she-cat didn't notice her guest run away. Hooking her phone up to a projection screen behind the chairs, she brought up all of the vacation pictures to show the audience. "Here's my little boy with a big fish, and here's my little boy with a-"

"That ends this show, folks!" Tansy meowed hurriedly, cutting Nightcloud off.

The host continued scrolling through the photos. "#breezyissocute #breezycatchesalotoffish #crowyisabaddaddy"

Yellowfang hit her head with her paw. "Why do I suddenly feel sorry for Crowfeather?"

_**(A/N: The topic for the next episode is "I Froze to Death so my Mama could be Deputy." If you can't guess who the guest is...)**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**(A/N: Announcement: I have gotten requests from readers to put some of their own characters in the show. I received one request to make someone's OCs the guests on an episode. I thought about saying no because I would like to keep the guests strictly from the series, but I have agreed to do this ONE time. I will do it once, and no more. However, I will allow your OCs to appear as one of the following: an audience member, a cat who interrupts the show because they REALLY want to be the guest, or a crazed fan who interrupts the show to get an autograph. If you really want your character on my show, please choose from one of those three choices. Thank you.)**_

Episode 42: "I Froze to Death so my Mama could be Deputy"

"Welcome to Broken-baby's favorite TV show!" Yellowfang announced, starting today's episode.

An unhappy voice that sounded exactly like 'Broken-baby's' called from backstage, "Mom! Don't call me that!"

"Sure thing, Pumpkin!" his mother responded happily.

Nightcloud heaved a sigh. "You baby him way to much," she informed Yellowfang.

"And you don't baby Breezepelt?"

The black she-cat considered Yellowfang's question. "Good point. Moving on..."

Yellowfang looked out into the audience. "We have a special little guest on the show today!"

"Our topic is: 'I Froze to Death so my Mama could be Deputy'," Nightcloud announced.

"So let's all welcome Mosskit to the show!"

A bouncy bundle of gray and white fluff bounded onto the stage. "Yay! I'm on TV!"

"Yes, you are!" Nightcloud confirmed. "We want to talk to you about your death, Mosskit.

The happiness drained from the guest's blue eyes. "Why? That happened a long time ago."

Yellowfang sighed, wondering why she thought it was a good idea to talk to a kit about death. "Do you think it was fair for you to die so Bluestar could be deputy?"

Mosskit sighed. "Well, no. I mean, Thistleclaw shouldn't have been deputy, but Mama had to give up my littermates and me to save ThunderClan." The kit paused, then with a burst of anger cried out, "It wasn't fair! Why did I have to die?"

Nightcloud snorted, obviously losing any respect she once had for the former ThunderClan leader. "Bluestar should have put you and your siblings first. That's what real parents do."

"I know!" Mosskit wailed. "It was so cold out that night, and the snow clung to my fur. It was the worst night of my life!"

"You poor little kit!" Yellowfang sympathized.

"And on top of all that," Nightcloud added, "Bluestar doesn't even know if you're a girl or a boy!"

Mosskit looked surprised. "Isn't it obvious I'm a-"

Suddenly, a loud screech sounded from offstage. A blue-gray she-cat ran out onto the stage to the kit, yowling, "Mosskit! My baby!"

"Mama, go away!" the kit mewed, wriggling away from Bluestar. "I'm on TV!"

Bluestar wrapped Mosskit in a tight hug, not about to let the little kit free.

Yellowfang heaved an exasperated sigh. "Bluestar, get off the stage! Mosskit was just about to announce her gender!"

"He doesn't have to tell you her gender!" the queen snarled, standing protectively in front of her kit.

"But just look at him!" Nightcloud meowed. "She probably doesn't even know what he is!"

Bluestar turned to her kit. "Come on, Mosskit. We're leaving. I don't like these cats."

The ThunderClan she-cat pushes her daughter off the chair and nudges him off the stage.

Yellowfang stared after then with disbelief. "That was...weird."

"#mosskitisagirl #mosskitisaboy" Nightcloud meowed.

The gray she-cat turned to her co-host. "Your hashtags are contradictory."

"#ihavenoideawhatimtalkingabout"

_**(A/N: Yes, I do know that Mosskit is a girl. I don't need any reviews saying "Mosskit is a girl, you know." I know. I promise.**_

_**The topic for the next episode is: Solving Relationship Problems, Part 1. Because Yellowfang and Nightcloud are totally qualified to be relationship counselors...)**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**(A/N: Okay for all of you who have submitted ideas for episodes and OCs, I have written them down and will eventually get to them all. I still have roughly 15 episodes pre-written, so if you submitted an idea for an episode you may have to wait a while. If you submitted an OC, I'll just go in and add your character to an episode when I post it, so you won't have to wait to long.)**_

Episode 43: Solving Relationship Problems, Part 1

Nightcloud sat on the stage, texting away obliviously. A sharp cough from Tansy alerted the she-cat that it was time to start the show.

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" Nightcloud paused, suddenly realizing somebody was missing. "Wait a minute...where's Yellowfang?

"She's sick today," Tansy mewed.

Nightcloud looked confused. "Then who's my co-host?"

"Don't worry, Nightcloud," the camera-cat said. "I have a great substitute co-host for you!"

"Excellent!" the black she-cat exclaimed, waiting for her co-host to come on stage.

Tansy waited a moment before announcing the co-host. "Please welcome Leafpool to the show!"

As the tabby-and-white she-cat padded onto the stage, Nightcloud sprang up from her chair, yowling, "WHAT? YOU'RE MAKING ME DO THE SHOW WITH LEAFPOO!?"

"I ain't so happy to be here, either," Leafpool growled, sitting in Yellowfang's usual spot.

Nightcloud rolled her eyes. "I hate you," she growled.

"I hate you more."

Two she-cats in the audience, one white and one blue-gray, were impatiently waiting for the hosts to actually start the show. "Get on with it already!" they shouted.

Tansy turned and looked out into the audience. "Who said that?"

The white she-cat responded, "I'm Frostpelt and this is my sister, Rainshade. We came a long way to see this show."

"And we didn't come just to watch another Nightcloud-Leafpool fight," Rainshade hissed. "We want our money back."

"Tickets are free," Tansy meowed, confused. She turned back to the bickering hosts. "Ladies, you heard out guests. Just start the show already!"

Nightcloud sighed. "Well, I was _going_ to have Crowfeather on the here today to talk about our relationship." She paused and cast a hateful look at the tabby-and-white she-cat beside her. "But if Leafpoo's my co-host, I don't want to do the show!"

"You're doing the show!" Tansy informed her curtly. "Crowfeather, come on out!"

Leafpool stares at the tom dreamily. "Hi, Crowy," she mewed sweetly.

"Hi, Honey," Crowfeather replied, giving the she-cat a loving look.

Nightcloud raised her eyes. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" she howled. "Watch who you're calling 'Honey', mister!"

"Yes, Honey," the tom meowed quickly, sitting down across from the she-cats.

"That's better," Nightcloud said with satisfaction.

Leafpool, ignoring her co-host, faced her guest. "Crowy, we need to be together for our kits' sake."

Crowfeather nodded. "I agree. Maybe we can have more..."

"STOP IT!" Nightcloud shrieked. "Crowy, you're _my_ mate!"

The tom blinked, embarrassed. "Oh, yeah...um...I'll buy you a new diamond ring, Baby."

"Better add a necklace, Bub," the she-cat grumbled.

Leafpool refused to let her co-host get in the way of fixing _her_ relationship with the Crowfeather. "So, Crowy, want to go an a romantic vacation to Paris with me?"

"Of course I do!" the tom mewed excitedly. "I've always loved you, Leafy-darling!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Nightcloud cried, unsheathing her claws.

"I do love you!" Crowfeather insisted. "Why don't we go on a romantic vacation to Italy?"

The ThunderClan she-cat sighed. "Crowy, it seems that you can't decide which of us you really love."

"So we're going to make you pick!" Nightcloud announced.

Crowfeather's eyes widened in horror. "You mean I have to pick which one of you I love on live TV?"

"Yes," Leafpool mewed coldly.

The tom nodded, looking trouble. "Um...okay...let me think for a moment."

"#hesgoingtochooseme" Nightcloud growled at her co-host.

"#crowyxleafyforeva" Leafpool spat back.

Crowfeather suddenly sat up straight. "Okay, I've made me decision! I want to be with-"

"And that's all the time we have for today, folks!" Tansy announced, cutting the tom off.

"NOOO!" both hosts cried, not having got an answer from Crowfeather, who had turned tail and ran as soon as Tansy started talking.

_**(A/N: The topic for the next episode is "Solving Relationships, Part 2. It will be kind of a "friendly" relationship, not a romantic one. Kind of. One character is kind of psycho in the episode...)**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**(A/N: So who did Crowfeather choose? Maybe we'll be able to tell by Nightcloud's attitude today...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twitter)**_

Episode 44: Solving Relationship Problems, Part 2

"Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" a familiar gray she-cat meowed loudly, alerting the audience that the show was about to start.

Nightcloud, who was running late, rushed onto the stage. Seeing her co-host, the black she-cat wrapped her paws around her in a massive hug. "YAY! YELLOWFANG IS BACK!" she howled gleefully.

"Did you miss me?" Yellowfang asked, pushing Nightcloud away from her.

The WindClan cat snorted at rolled her eyes. "I had to do the show with _Leafpoo_ and our guest was _Crowfeather_. It was horrible!"

"Darn," Yellowfang said, sitting down in her red chair. "That sounded really exciting. I wish I could have been here to see it."

"Well, Crowfeather and I aren't speaking again. Dumb tom!" Nightcloud hissed, lashing her tail.

The gray she-cat nodded, wondering what Crowfeather had said to make her co-host so mad. "Okay, then. Anyway, we have another relationship to repair today!"

"Repair?" Nightcloud gasped, her eyes widening. "My relationship was ruined in the last episode!"

"Today we are just repairing a friendly relationship, not a romantic one," Yellowfang explained.

Nightcloud sighed. "Okay. I guess that would be alright.

Yellowfang looked out into the audience. "So while I was out sick," she began, "I made a Twitter account for the show- theyellowandnightshow. I posted the names of our guests today. Who can tell me who they are?"

Paws shot up, waving madly. The gray she-cat scanned the cats, resting her eyes on a calico she-cat sitting in the third row. "You- tell us your name and who our guests are."

The calico cat stood up so everyone could see her. "I'm Hazelclaw. Today's guests on the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show are Ashfur and Squirrelflight!"

"Thank you, Hazelclaw," Yellowfang murmured as her guests padded onto the stage from opposite sides.

"I love you, Ashy!" Tansy called to the gray tom, who flashed her a winning smile.

Squirrelflight raised her eyes. "Oh, good! He has a new friend!"

Ashfur turned angrily to the dark ginger she-cat. "SQUIRRELFLIGHT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he howled.

The ThunderClan she-cat blinked in surprise, speechless. In shock, she sat down, turning away from Ashfur to face the hosts.

Yellowfang glanced at the tom. "Ashfur, you don't kill those you love."

"I HATE SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" he snarled. "SHE RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"But you just said you love her," Nightcloud pointed out.

"I LOVE SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Ashfur paused. "I also love Tansy, my new girlfriend..."

Tansy smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Ashykins."

Squirrelflight stared at Ashfur for a long moment. "I am so confused right now."

"So, we have you on the show today to help the two of you become friends again," Yellowfang informed her guests.

"I'd like to be friends with Ashfur," the ThunderClan she-cat meowed. "This fight has been going on too long."

"I WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, YOU SCUMBAG!" Ashfur screeched at Squirrelflight.

Nightcloud heaved a sigh. "Ashfur, please calm down."

"I WANT TO BE SQUIRRELY-KINS' MATE!" the tom yowled, ignoring the host.

Yellowfang gave Ashfur an odd look. "You just called her a 'scumbag'."

"Ashfur, you can't be my mate," Squirrelflight reminded him patiently. "I love Bramblestar."

"BRAMBLESTAR IS GOING TO DIE! SQUIRRELY IS MINE FOREVER!"

The dark ginger she-cat's eyes widened. "You will not kill Bramblestar!"

"I HATE YOU, SQUIRRELFLIGHT! " Ashfur shrieked.

"Yeah...I don't think we can be friends," Squirrelflight mewed, questioning the tom's sanity.

Ashfur suddenly leaped at the she-cat, bowling her and her chair over.

"Get offa me!" Squirrelflight hissed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Tansy dropped her camera and ran up on the stage. "Get away from my boyfriend, you maggot!" she yelled at Squirrelflight.

"I'm trying!" the she-cat gasped to Tansy. "You can have him- he's crazy!"

"I LOVE SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND TANSY! Ashfur howled.

Nightcloud clasped her paws over her ears. "I'm going deaf! Stop yelling!"

"I LOVE SQUIRRELY!"

Tansy shouldered her way between the fighting cats, glaring at Ashfur. "You're supposed to love me!"

Ashfur ignore Tansy, launching himself at Squirrelflight, who cried, "Hollyleaf! Help me!"

Yellowfang backed away from the three cats, standing on the edge of the stage. "Um...I'm going to end the show now."

"No, wait!" Nightcloud exclaimed. "I want to watch Hollyleaf beat up Ashfur!"

Tansy turned around to face the black she-cat and howled, "NO CAT IS BEATING UP MY ASHY!"

#ashfuriswishywashy #hollyleafisscary #popcornwouldbegoodrightnow #tansyissoweird" Nightcloud meowed, picking up Tansy's camera.

"I HATE SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND SHE WILL BE MY MATE FOREVER AND EVER BECAUSE I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" Ashfur shouted, still battling Squirrelflight.

Tansy shook her head angrily. "You are soooooo in the doghouse tonight, mister!"

**_(A/N: Maybe Yellowfang and Nightcloud aren't qualified to help others solve their relationship issues...anyway, the topic for the next episode is "My Son is not Evil!")_**


	45. Chapter 45

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks, Java Chip Frappucinos, or Twitter. Actually, a frappucino sounds good right now. Maybe I'll go buy one...)**_

Episode 45: "My Son is Not Evil"

Nightcloud spun around the stage, holding a Starbucks' Java Chip Frappucino in her paws. Wild on caffeine, she meowed, "Welcome to The Nightcloud Show! Today we will be discussing me and why I'm so awesome!"

"You aren't the least bit conceited, are you?" Yellowfang grumbled, strolling onto the stage.

"Nope," Nightcloud mewed. "I'm the most humble cat I know!"

Her co-host snorted, taking a seat. "I'd hate to meet the other cats you know."

"You're one of them!"

Yellowfang glared at the black she-cat. "Moving on...today on The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show, we will be discussing a cat whose mother believes is not evil."

"We're talking about you and Brokenstar _again?_" Nightcloud exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"No, not me!" the gray she-cat insisted. Turning to the crowd, she meowed. "Random audience cat, please tell my co-host that our guest is _not_ my son!"

A cream colored she-cat with green eyes stood up. "She's right, Nightcloud. Today's guest is Leopardfoot, not Brokenstar."

"Thank you," Yellowfang sighed. "What's your name, cat?"

"Cloverstar," the she-cat meowed.

"And where did you find out who the guest is?"

Cloverstar held her phone up. "I follow theyellowandnightshow on Twitter."

Nightcloud rolled her eyes. Facing Yellowfang, she mumbled, "This could have been a topic for you, too."

"Just be quiet, Nightcloud," the gray she-cat ordered. "Let's all welcome Leopardfoot to the show!"

The ThunderClan queen padded onto the stage, smiling brightly at the camera. "It's great to be here! I love talking about my Tigger-kins!"

Yellowfang settled into her chair. "Did you know your son is evil, Leopardfoot?"

"Tigerstar's not evil!" the queen exclaimed. "He's just a great politician!"

"Hey, Yellowfang, didn't you say the exact same thing about Brokenstar?" Nightcloud asked.

Yellowfang turned to her co-host, nodding. "It's true! Broken-baby is a great politician!"

"Tiger-baby is, too!" their guest mewed. "Yay! We both have wonderful politicians as kits!"

The gray host clapped her paws. "Yay!"

Nightcloud sighed, realizing there was no point in arguing. "So why is Tigerstar a good politician?"

"He knew Bluestar was a weak leader and wanted ThunderClan to be strong," Leopardfoot explained. "He even rebuilt ShadowClan! Isn't my son wonderful?"

"Not as wonderful as my Broken-baby!" Yellowfang argued. "My son is the best politician ever!"

Leopardfoot narrowed her eyes angrily. "No, Tiger-love is!"

"Broken-angel!"

"Tiger-muffin!"

Yellowfang let out a battle screech and leaped at the queen, violently lashing at her.

Nightcloud watched the fight with a delighted expression on her face. "Wow, I'm not the one being attacked today! #nightcloudisawesome"

"#nightcloudisconceited" Tansy corrected the black she-cat.

"#tansylovesashfur" Nightcloud retaliated.

The camera cat sighed, defeated. "I can't argue that..."

_**(A/N: The topic for the next episode is "I Just Wanted to be on TV because I'm so Awesome!")**_


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 46: "I just wanted to be on TV because I'm so Awesome!"

Yellowfang and Nightcloud sat in their plushy red chairs, ready to begin another episode of their show. "Welcome to the Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!" the gray host meowed, looking out into the crowd of cats.

Nightcloud's eyes sparkled with excitement. "We have an awesome show for you all today! Our topic is-"

"Wait!" a voice interrupted. The hosts watched in surprise as a cream-colored tom with a stumpy tail hurried onto the stage.

"Berrynose, what are you doing here?" Yellowfang asked, shocked by the tom's appearance.

The tom sat down in a green chair, flashing a brilliant smile at the she-cat. "I want to be on the show today."

A loud crash sounded in the audience. Yellowfang and Nightcloud turned an saw a golden tabby she-cat racing toward the stage.

"OMG! It's Berrynose! It's Berrynose!" the she-cat cried, climbing the stairs and rushing toward the tom. "I'm your biggest fan in the whole world!"

Yellowfang huffed in annoyance. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Berrynose's number one fan!"

Nightcloud rolled her eyes. "Yes, but what's your name?"

"Cherrywhisker," the cat replied. "Oh, Berrynose, can I have an autograph? Please?"

"Sure!" Berrynose meowed, signing a portrait of himself. "Anything for a lovely she-cat like you!"

Cherrywhisker fainted from the shock of meeting Berrynose. Brokenstar hurried onto the stage, taking the unconscious she-cat and dragged her off the stage.

"Thanks, Sweetie!" Yellowfang called after her son.

Nightcloud snorted unhappily, glaring at the surprise guest. "You aren't our guest! We have a script to follow, you know."

"Oh, I'm not doing this for me," Berrynose said, "I'm doing this because all the she-cats in the world deserve to see how awesome I am!"

"Wow, you aren't conceited at all," Yellowfang said, a sarcastic edge to her voice.

Berrynose shook his head. "Nope. I'm extremely humble. It's one of my many charms."

"Yellowfang, should we kick him off?" Nightcloud asked.

The gray she-cat considered it for a moment. "Well, our topic today was 'The Wonderful Works of Shakespeare', but this would probably be more interesting..."

"Yes!" their guest insisted. Turning to face the audience, he mewed, "So, for all you pretty she-cats out there who don't know me, I'm the most athletic, brave, courageous, witty, intellectual, logical, strong, charismatic, charming, funny, sweet, kind, caring, loyal, gentle, loving cat in the whole wide world!"

Nightcloud narrowed her eyes. "Um...is Poppyfrost going to be okay with you saying all those things?"

Berrynose nodded. "Why wouldn't she be? I am all those things and more! Remember, I'm so kind, loving, and caring that I took Poppyfrost to be my mate after her sister, Honeyfern, died."

"I remember," Yellowfang meowed. "I don't know what Honeyfern saw in you. You are the most conceited, arrogant, head-strong cat I've ever met."

"She-cats just love me!" the tom informed her. "I have no flaws whatsoever!"

"Is anyone else getting a headache?" Nightcloud mumbled.

Berrynose went on. "I'm also a licensed medicine cat! I can cure your headache in the blink of an eye! I got my medical degree at Harvard because I'm so fabulous like that!"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Okay, get this cat off my show!"

"Berrynose, get off our stage!" Nightcloud ordered.

"You can't deny your viewers the chance to get to know me!" Berrynose argued.

A voice that sounded much like Poppyfrost's sounded from backstage. "Get your tail off that stage this instant, Mister!"

"Yes, Dear," Berrynose mewed sheepishly. As he walked slowly to the side of the stage, he flashed one last winning look at the camera.

"He is SO full of himself," Yellowfang said in amazement.

"#butheissocute #imayhaveaheadachebutistillloveberryboy" Nightcloud sighed dreamily.

Yellowfang cast her host an odd look. "That's kind of a confusing hashtag, Nightcloud."

#berryisgoingtobemynextmate #crowyandihavefinallybrokenup"

The gray she-cat just shook her head, not knowing what to say. "Okay..."

_**(A/N: The next topic is a movie review: a warriors version of a popular Disney movie. Which one?)**_


End file.
